Charm Bracelet
by yulie1022
Summary: It's the gang's senior year in high school and close to spring break. But who knew that a simple charm bracelet could cause a chain of events that changes everything. oO revising chap. 4 in-progress.Oo
1. Chapter 1

**Charm Bracelet**

by yulie1022

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

oOo**Light Rain**oOo

The icy, crisp April air froze the clouds into a motionless state. The wind yelled and blew as if to terrify the bleachers. Kagome stopped and looked down, the rains had darken the track in color. Lifting her head, she look to the football field. All Kagome Higurashi could see was the greedy shine of the wet turf under the stadium lights. She continued to walk toward the gates, the weather the city had been experiencing gave them the appearance of melting ice. Wrapping her hand around one of the bars, she felt it was still slick and cold from the rain. She lingered momentarily at the gates.

_It feels like winter. _Kagome thought as she continued up the stone steps. Sitting on the bleachers, she looked up at the scoreboard, it was the only thing that was not lit in the stadium. The wind blew her hair across her face and Kagome felt a drop of water slide down her cheek. Tucking the loose strand behind her ear, she gazed up and more water came to her face.

A light rain had started, and the drops fell in even rhythmic pattern. Each one was an icy prick when it landed on her skin. The sky grew darker and she knew she had to leave soon. Looking around anxiously Kagome stood up to leave, but as she did, the person who had called her to this depressing scene arrived.

Though it was across the stadium, Kagome could still make out his silhouette. He had a lean, athletic build and long, bushy hair. He walked across the stadium and paused where Kagome had paused moments before. He looked up to the bleachers and gave a weak smile. Kagome hugged herself and stared at her feet. The rain continued to fall, now in harder drum beats. Soon Kagome was soaked in her soft, navy blue sweater.

"Kagome, are you crazy?" Inuyasha said. "You're gonna to freeze to death."  
Kagome felt a weight dropped on her shoulders  
"Put it on so you don't catch a cold."  
Kagome took the jacket off her shoulders and held it out to him,  
"But what about you?"  
Inuyasha pushed it back to her,  
"Put it on, you ain't nothing but skin and bones. I have fat,_ I'll_ live."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, she sighed as she put on the jacket. _He doesn't have any fat. Just muscle, adorable muscles. _Kagome shook her head. _What am I thinking? We're friends, best friends, nothing more..._

Inuyasha sat down while Kagome put on the jacket. He studied her. Her hair fell like soft cascades to her shoulders, her skin appeared smooth and soft. _What am I doing? How could she... _Inuyasha mentally shook his head. _How could I?_

Kagome felt Inuyasha staring, and glanced up at him. His black hair was damp due to the rain, his smooth skin lay hidden under the white shirt he was wearing, that was getting soaked, teasing her with his muscular chest.

Inuyasha had always been stubborn, cocky and rash. Her brown eyes were brighter and more energetic than the fierce amber eyes of Inuyasha's. But Kagome felt safe to be around him, he was her comfort. However, their senior year he was busier than ever, or at least she could not spend as much time as she would have liked with him. Kagome remembered the day when he told her his biggest secret, and her promise never to reveal it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Oo **Inuyasha's Kiss **oO

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

It the first day of Kagome's sophomore in high school. Inuyasha had asked her to wait for him under the oak tree later that day. Kagome sat beneath the giant tree and held a small pink flower in her hand.

"He loves me, he loves me not..." Kagome frowned with each not, but her smiles returned at each 'love' petal. Her heart raced as she neared the last few petals and at the height of her childish excitment, she was startled as the bushed beside her shook. She quickly threw the mangled flower aside and feigned sleep. She found to her embarrassment that a squirrel had startled her, and mumbled "Stupid squirrel" under her breathe. Kagome searched for her flower to see if she could still discover her fate, but could not find it. Giving up and deciding she could cope without knowing whether 'he loved her' or not, she stretched out under the leaves of the tree and soon truly dozed off.

A while later, Inuyasha emerged from the same bushes that had startled Kagome earlier. He looked around for Kagome, and realized it was her sleeping form under the shade of the tree.

"Damn, I took too long." Inuyasha gazed at Kagome. _She's beautiful_. Inuyasha thought to himself. His amber eyes soften as he approached her. He looked down at his best friend, for more than three years now.

_If I tell her, what will she think of me? Will our friendship change? Or will it strengthen?_

He had debated for some time whether or not to tell Kagome his secret. Would she accept him for who he was, or would she fear him? Inuyasha breathed in Kagome's scent- it intoxicated him. He sat down next to her. _I have to tell her and whatever happens, happens- for better or for worst._ Inuyasha was about to wake her but he couldn't bring himself to disturb her slumber.

Without realizing what he was doing he placed his hand on her head and started stroking her hair. The sensation of her soft tresses between his fingers amazed him. He looked at her calm face, he lifted his hands to cup her cheeks. Lifting up her head gently, he began to inch closer to her, until he could feel her breathe.

Inuyasha had never gotten this close to Kagome before, her sweet smell overwhelmed him, fogging his thoughts, and glazing his eyes. He softly pressed his lips against hers.

He quickly jerked his head back and started backing away. _What the hell…_ Inuyasha had never had such strong desire for Kagome before and now he had _kissed_ her. _Why did I…_

He looked at Kagome and could not deny, whether they were old or newly formed, he felt for her. He had feelings for her. With this realization, the sudden self declaration of amour, he yearned for Kagome.

He suddenly wanted to hold Kagome in his arms and caress her. He wanted her to fall asleep in _his arms_ and lay her head on _his chest_. He wanted to kiss her, hug her, feel her perfect skin, press her body against his own, and explore it every inch of it.

_Perv! How dare you think of her in such a way!_ A voice from the back of his head yelled, _Your just as bad is Miroku!_ He listened to the voice and agreed, but then a faint, softer voice whispered, _But you loves her…_

"Inu… yasha.."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her head ached a bit.

"Inu… yasha.." She mumbled again. She somehow knew he was there, she sensed him in a way she could not explain.

Inuyasha stared at her.

_Do I love her? _

_Yes you do._ The voice at the back of his head answered, but the other voice responded in turn.

_What if he does? Is he willing to risk telling her? Is he willing to loose his closest friend? He is more at risk revealing his feelings than his secret. _Inuyasha agreed with this part of himself. One secret at a time.

"K-Kagome," Inuyasha began.

"Yes, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, standing up and brushing of her skirt

"Kagome we've been..." He couldn't find words, they felt trapped in his throat. "We will always be friends right? The best of friends, right?" Inuyasha finally managed to say.

"Yeah. No matter what happens through bad and good, and maybe even weird." Kagome said with a small giggle.

"Well, I want to tell you something… Do know what tonight is?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome thought for awhile then looked at the sky. Sun was setting, sending waves of violet and pink into the sky.

"Tonight's the night of the full moon!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yeah that's right," He took a deep breath. "Kagome I'm not exactly normal…" Inuyasha's words trailed off. He was never good with words. Looking to the sky he saw the sun dipping below the horizon. _I'll show her rather that tell her._

"Kagome, come with me." He offered his hand to her, and she grabbed it. The feel of her touch sent a small electric tingle up his arm as never had before. Inuyasha lead her to the top of the hill, a perfect view for a sun set.

"Kagome, do you like sunsets?" Inuyasha ask, releasing her hand and he did.

"Uh-huh." She reponded.

"Well, you're gonna get a surprise after this one. Sit down." Kagome sat down facing the setting sun.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. Inuyasha sat crossed-legged behind her. He leaned forward and held out his arms, but let his hands hang milimeters away from her waist.

"Kagome, is it alright if you sit with me?"  
Kagome turn around and in a barely audible whisper said "Yeah."  
She felt his hand tighten around her waist, pick her up and softly place her in his lap. She was in awe at how effortless is was for him to pick her, and even more so gently.

"Kagome, it's ok to lean against me."

Kagome did as he suggested and felt Inuyasha's warm body against her. Inuyasha took both of her hands in his and place them in her lap.

"Kagome… I want you to know." He fought for the words, unsure which to use. "I am not normal."

"You said that already…"

"I didn't explain to you why though." He paused as he saw the sun sink a little lower. "I just want you to know that you're my best friend and nothing could change the way I feel about you." He said hastly, but sun seemed to race him. "Can you promise me something?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome turned around and looked in his eyes, "Anything."  
"Will you always be my friend no matter what?"

"Of course." She said without hesitation.

"Close you eyes then." The sun traveled lower and in a few seconds it would be gone.

Once the sun sank below the horizon, it began. Kagome thought she imagined it but Inuyasha became warmer. The hands on top of hers, though she could not see, she felt them change. She could somehow feel the aura surrounding Inuyasha change.

"You can open your eyes." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome opened her eyes. She looked down at her hands and saw Inuyasha's. The nails had grown into claws. She turn around. Inuyasha had his eyes close. His expression was one kind of like a dog's when he is about to be hit. Kagome's eyes widen, his hair was now silver, not the black it usually was and he donned a pair of white dog ears.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome's reaction, he imagined one of revolt.

_"Your a demon? A half breed, a hanyou?"_ But nothing. He could still feel Kagome in his lap. He kept his eyes close, fearful of a negative reaction. Then he felt Kagome change positions. He waited for a shout of horror, a cry of disgust. When he heard nothing, and the silence was too long, he became confused. Then he felt a explosion of heat emitting from his ears. Opening his eyes, he saw Kagome facing him, massaging his ears.

She was so concentrated that she had not noticed him open his eyes. When she had started petting his ears, Kagome felt Inuyasha's body relax, and the tension she noticed that had hung around her, vanished.

Inuyasha had not felt so much pleasure in his body, coursing through his veins. The feel of Kagome in his lap, his arms around her. He felt so close to her, as if she was his other half, nobody else could complete him. Her smell bombarded his nose, and he began to feel his lower region throbbed for her. He jumped back and was thankful he was wearing baggy pants.

Kagome flinched, thinking she had done something wrong. But now she got a whole view of him. There was silence between them. Kagome didn't know what to say, she wanted to ask so many questions but found no words.

Inuyasha couldn't bear the silence. _She hates me…_ He turned and started running away from her. _Why did I have to show her my half-demon form? Why did I have to go and ruin our friendship? Why…_

Inuyasha could not hear the cries of Kagome, pleading his return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**oOo Kagome's Promise oOo**

* * *

Inuyasha was furious with himself. He slowed down his run to a jog, and finally stopped. _How could I have been so incredibly stupid? Fucking idiot enough to believe she would befriend a half-demon?_

Kagome stood all alone in the dark. _Inuyasha… Why would he have ran off like that?_ Suddenly Kagome heard wolf cries, she jumped when far off bushes began to move.

"Inuyasha?" She said quivering with fear. The foliage that now trembled was closer to her, she held her breath as she waited for whatever shook the bush to emerge.

It was not Inuyasha, but a wolf. Slowly, he approached her and one by one his pack emerged from the leaves. One snapped at Kagome and bared it's teeth.

Inuyasha jerked his head, a scream had come from the direction he had left. _Kagome._ He raced full speed back toward Kagome, another scream rang in his ears. Inuyasha grew fearful, he smelled blood.

Kagome fell to the ground, one of the wolves had scratched her. She held her waist with one hand, but the pain overwhelmed her, she was paralyzed with fear. _I'm going to die._ she thought.

The wolf was getting ready to pounce.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Kagome felt no claws or fangs attack her, she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's fighting the pack. He shouted as he kept slicing the wolves, a bloody carnage. A wolf leapt at him and bit into his shoulder, Inuyasha shouted from pain. He put his hand over his bleeding shoulder. Before the wolf could attack again, he looked up.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!"

Soon the pack decided against attacking this enemy and fled. Inuyasha was panting as he turn around and faced Kagome.

"Ka-go-me," He words were coated with his pain and he pronounced each syllable with a tremendous amount of effort. "Are you ok?" He breathed, wincing.

Kagome stood up, her waist hurt and she was bleeding, but she nodded yes.

Inuyasha smiled "Good." Then he gasped in pain and fell to his knees.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him. "Inuyasha…" She was holding back tears, "-your hurt."

Inuyasha looked up. "Kagome- ah!" He grabbed his shoulder in pain. "Go home, before anything else- gah- happens." he was gasping for breath.

Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm not leaving you." She looked at Inuyasha with determination in her eyes. He stared in them. _Kagome, are you going to stay in a forest with a half-demon?_

Inuyasha saw there was no point in trying to talk her out of her decision, she had made up her mind. He looked around. He stood up, picked up Kagome and jumped into the branches of a tree in one bound. He sat cross-legged on a thick branch with Kagome in his lap holding on to his waist for dear life.  
"Kagome, let me see your wound." Kagome lifted up her shirt enough for him to see the cut in the side. "It doesn't seem fatal…" Using his fangs and claws he ripped off the clean sleeve of his shirt. It has baggy enough and she was thin enough so, once spilt in two, it could be wrapped like a bandage.

Kagome was amazed by his gentle hands. He never once scratched her with his claws and only touched her where he needed to. He displayed a lot of respect for Kagome's body, and she tried her best not to squirm. Once Inuyasha was finished, he leaned back against the tree. His shoulder had not improved.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome,

"Yes?"  
"That wound, I doesn't look to good, let me see if I can help…" She tried to tend the wound but Inuyasha's shirt was in the way. She looked at him and she knew he would have to take his shirt off for her to be able to help him. She started blushing violently at the thought of asking his to remove his shirt. Inuyasha got the message, he took off his shirt, revealing the gash in his left arm.

"Inuyasha, could you tear you shirt into strips of cloth?"  
Inuyasha nodded and began ripping them. Once he was finished Kagome began to work her magic. With the first piece of cloth she wiped off excess blood. She began conversation. In the nicest tone imaginable Kagome asked.

"What exactly are you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed and began explaining how he was a half-demon. His mother was a human but his father was a very powerful demon.

"But I thought demons weren't real." Kagome said  
"Many demons have human forms and walk among humans. Others like nature better. I am a half demon, and most of the time my true appearance is hidden. Only on one night, on the night of the full moon, my disguise is taken away until the sun rises again." He laughed bitterly as he continued. "Then on the night of the new moon I actually turn mortal, for that night. I remain half-demon always having my powers, just hidden appearance."

He motioned to his hair and ears. Kagome tightened the last strip of cloth to his arm. Pleased with her work she stretched out in the tree as much as she could, but the moment she looked down, she crawled back into Inuyasha's lap and held on to him once again, for dear life. Inuyasha patted her head.

"It's okay your safe up here with me." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Kagome…"  
"Yes?"  
"Promise you won't tell any one…"  
"Of course I won't.." Kagome said yawning.  
"Thank You Kagome… Kagome?"

He looked down to see Kagome asleep on his chest. He smiled as a balloon of happiness swelled up in his chest.

**END FLASHBACK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**oOo Ex-Girlfriends oOo**

* * *

The rain was wet as ever, and Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, repeating the lines he had said two years ago.  
"We will always be friends right. The best of friends won't we?"  
Inuyasha stared at her, "Yea, we've been friends since the seventh grade." Inuyasha chuckled. "Six years, and I don't think I'm about to get rid of you any time soon… Why you asking?"  
Kagome took a deep breath.  
"I got accept to Harvard…"

"That's great! That is awesome! That's... on the east coast." Inuyasha's enthusiasm had weakened and he could only stared at her, "Massachusetts. That's a ways from California."

Inuyasha looked down to the football stadium.  
"I'm sure your girlfriend will be thrilled." Kagome muttered to herself.  
"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha's voice was off in the distance, somewhere far away.  
"She hates me Inu. She doesn't like me hanging around you or talking to you all the time. And when she found out I always hang out with you, she was really pissed. She doesn't let me see you if she can help it." Kagome sighed, "I'm trying to make friends with her Inu, I really am."  
"She also hates the way you call me Inu."  
"Well maybe it is a good thing I am moving. I won't lose you this girlfriend."  
"That's kinda why I wanted to talk to you" Inuyasha started, "I have had every girlfriend since freshman year break up with me because they don't like us hanging out. At first I thought you must be going through the same thing, but then I realized you've never had a boyfriend- not one."  
Kagome blush.  
"You've always supported me. No matter what I do, what stupid ideas I have, or crazy schemes. Do you know what Kikyo told me yesterday?  
'Inuyasha I want to have a word with you! Why is that girl always hanging around you?" His impression had a high scratchy voice, and Kagome couldn't help but giggle. He continued with it, glad to know he could make her laugh. "You tell to pack her bags and that you have girlfriend.'  
"When I told her I liked hanging out with you, that made her fly off the handle.  
'Inuyasha! I will not have my boyfriend hanging with trash!'"

Kagome bit her lip and looked down. "Well, I promise I won't lose you this girlfriend."  
Inuyasha stared a Kagome unbelievingly.

"Kagome, I swear you the nicest damn person in the world. But you hafta tell me if someone is treating you like that."  
"Well you said you really liked her and well I tried to push it aside. I didn't want to lose you another one."  
"I wouldn't have liked her so much if I knew how she was treating you! I don't appreciate people calling my friends "that girl" or "trash". Miroku says she isn't the first to treat you so rudely. You didn't cause the break up between Kikyo and me or any other girlfriend." He sighed and took her hands in his. "All you did was show me girls don't handle jealousy. None, but one."  
They hadn't realized how close they were sitting together. Kagome's cell phone vibrated in her pocket and they both jumped. She pulled it out and answered it, talked quickly.

"I'm sorry. She said placing the phone back in her pocket. "I have to pick up Sota from soccer."  
Inuyasha sat there. "Ok, see you." He stared at Kagome as she walked off. _Damn it, why couldn't I just tell her?_

Inuyasha had once taken a major chance and revealed to her his most kept secret. He had expected her to be disgusted or horrified at the fact he was part youkai. But she had accepted him in a heartbeat. That day he had also discovered he had feelings for her, far beyond friends, but he couldn't and wouldn't risk it. He did not want to even imagine the possibility of loosing Kagome, not after the night he revealed himself to her. He believed that it was a miracle that she had been so open hearted to accept him as a half-demon. The only other humans to know his secret was his best friend Miroku and his parents. But they had always been close.

He watched Kagome until she turned a corner and was out of sight. After that night when he had revealed his secret he had been slowly falling fin love with her. He tried to ignore his feelings for her, he went out with other girls but could never keep one because of his friendship with Kagome. His latest girlfriend was a Kagome look-a-like, but no matter how similar they were, she was no Kagome. He took out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial.

"Hello?"  
"Inuyasha? Where are you?"  
"Miroku, I'm coming home, can you send a car to pick me up?"

Inuyasha had lived with Miroku since his mother died. He didn't have any memory of his father. He moved in with Miroku's parent when his mom passed, and they had accepted him with open arms. They were extremely rich and powerful people. And they knew Inuyasha's secret, they took very good care no one discovers it, _unless_ Inuyasha wanted them to.

The morning he came home with a gash in his arm they had looked at him worriedly. When he told them Kagome now knew, they weren't completely shocked. They suspected some thing between him and her but kept it to themselves knowing that Inuyasha would deny it to them and to himself.

Inuyasha looked up to see his ride waiting for him, he step into the car and motioned the driver to go. So they drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Plan

"Did you tell her??" Miroku asked as soon as Inuyasha walked through the door.  
"No." Inuyasha said in a pissed voice.  
"WHY NOT?" Miroku shouted at him.  
"Feh, cause."  
Miroku looked at him, "Why don't … Why didn't…" Miroku just stared at him. Then, he got a huge grin on his face. "Is the Almighty Inuyasha… scared?"  
"What?! N-No! I just, she had to go-" Inuyasha stuttered, he hung his head. "I'm not good with words… how am I supposed to know I'm even in _love_ with her?"  
Inuyasha sat on the floor.  
"How could she love a hanyou?" Inuyasha said and looked up at Miroku.  
Miroku slumped down next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, when was the last time you went without talking to Kagome for more than two days?" Inuyasha thought, but couldn't remember. "Inuyasha, who do you stay up until 2 a.m. talking to? Who has never missed any of your recitals? Who-" Miroku broke off. He had had a Eureka! moment. He grinned from ear to ear.  
"What?" Inuyasha said. Miroku started, "You could, you could write a song for her, and sing it to her."

Inuyasha looked at him bewildered  
"Write, a song, a love song, to her?"  
Miroku shook his head,

"Not to her, _for her_. Inuyasha, face it, your right, your horrible with words _in_ conversation, but when you write songs, you basically become, well, Romeo! You could sing to her, heck I'll help, I'll play bass or keyboard!" Miroku said moving his fingers, as if playing and invisible piano.  
"I could write a song to- for her… I could sing it to her… After my next recital…" Inuyasha smiled and jumped up, "Yeah, I'll do it… I'll get her a gift too." Inuyasha thought for a while, "A charm bracelet." Miroku jumped up too.  
"Inuyasha if I give you money to pay for the bracelet _and_ charms, c-could you do me a favor?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha blinked at him, "Sure… what?"

"Well after you write the song… when you sing it to her, can you also sing it with Sango there? And can I steal your idea too?"

"_What do you mean steal my idea?_" Inuyasha asked suspiciously,  
"I mean, you know, give Sango a charm bracelet too…" His voice grew faint.  
Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "Feh, fine do what you want…" Inuyasha headed to his room.

"Ok! I'll put in the order for two of the finest gold charm bracelets!" Miroku shouted as Inuyasha reached the top of the staircase. He turned around, "No, not gold… it's to bright, to much overwhelming power, to harsh, ... Kagome isn't like the sun, she more like- like the moon… Yes, a soft glowing orb of beauty…" Inuyasha looked up, "Miroku, order a silver one for Kagome."  
"A glowing… ok! One _silver_ charm bracelet. Gold is like the sun… power…" Miroku started muttering to himself.

Inuyasha walked to his room wondering how to begin writing a song for Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Brain Freeze

Kagome walk out of the football stadium, and made a turn outside the gate. She walked to the end of the block where her car was parked. It was a little red Chevy Nissan. It had a few bump and dents but otherwise perfect. Kagome had bought it with money she had been saving up, (with a couple donations from Inuyasha.) She and Inuyasha spent a weekend fixing it up and get it running smoothly. After a few hours, and after Kagome and Inuyasha were both cover in oil, it was ready. Kagome smiled at that memory, she unlocked her car and stepped inside. She had three pictures on her dashboard, she stared at them fondly. One was of her family: her mother, her grandfather and her brother Sota. The second was of Miroku and Sango. He had just been a pervert and Sango had slapped him for it. Kagome laughed at the memory. She looked at the last. It was her and Inuyasha, they were having an argument as usual and someone had decided to take a picture. Kagome looked at the roof of her car and grinned. When Inuyasha had seen the flash of Miroku's camera he had forgotten about arguing with Kagome and started chasing after Miroku shouting "Damn soul stealer!" Kagome laughed, Inuyasha never like getting his picture taken. She started up the car and headed to Sota's soccer game. Her cell phone rang again.

"Hello?"  
"Hello Kagome! Hey could me and Kohaku hitch a ride with you?"  
"Sure Sango, how did Kohaku and Sota's game go?"  
"Great! Kohaku scored the winning goal and Sota was an awesome goalie!"  
"Ha! That is wonderful! Hey! I see u guys, lets celebrate." Kagome hung up the phone and rolled the window down. "Who wants ice cream?" She shouted and Kohaku and Sota ran to the car and jumped into the backseat.  
"We do! We do!"  
"Hey Kagome." Sango said as she stepped into the passenger seat.

Kagome drove toward Colton's own little Ice Cream Parlor. Once they had gotten the boys ice cream, Kagome and Sango began to talk as they shared and ice cream sundae.  
"So…" Sango stared at Kagome. "How did Inuyasha take the news?"  
Kagome looked up. "He, well his reaction was, well nothing."  
Sango got wide eyed. "He didn't start yelling or arguing or _anything?" _  
"No, he just got all quiet and stared out into oblivion." Kagome said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh, well." Sango ate a full spoon of ice cream, "Hey! What'd he wanna tell you?" Sang said with a bit of ice cream in her mouth.

Kagome thought for a while.  
"I… I don't know… Sota called me to pick him up before Inuyasha could tell me anything."

"Aw man." Sango said before she shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "I wandar what he wanded to tell you?" She said through ice cream.

"Don't know…" Kagome just stared out of the window, the rain had ceased. _What did he want to tell me?_

"AHHH!" Sango yelled grabbing her head, "BRAIN FREEZE!"

2 days later

Inuyasha was outside a jewelry store. He was looking through the window at a very pretty charm. He walked in the store. The store owner was a short old woman. Her hair was gray and she wore a patch over one eye.

"Hello."  
"Ah, hello. How can I help ye young man,"  
_Why did I have to pick them up._ Inuyasha thought. Miroku had ordered the bracelets and _his_ charms, on Friday. They had come in and Miroku told Inuyasha to go pick it up.

"Um, yeah. I'm here to pick something up for Miroku-"  
"Aye , yes the charm bracelets, and charm to go with the bracelets."  
"_Bracelet._ I haven't picked out the charms for mine." Inuyasha muttered the last part.  
"I assume these are gifts…" Inuyasha nodded his head. "…for young women?" The owner of the store smiled. "I saw you peeking through the window. What were ye looking at."

Inuyasha hesitated, then he walked over to the window. He pointed out a jewel. It was light purple and no larger than a pebble. The store owner raised one eye brow. Then lifted the jewel out of the display.  
"This here be the Shikon No Tama, the jewel of the four souls." She looked and Inuyasha, " And what is ye name?"

Inuyasha clench his teeth, "What's it to you?"

The old woman shrugged "Mine is Kaede."

Inuyasha looked at her. "Inuyasha."

Kaede looked at his face and then to the necklace around his neck. "The Shikon jewel is said to posses magical properties. It could enhance the powers of any human," Kaede smiled at Inuyasha, "or demon."

Inuyasha flinched. _Does she know? The necklace, it was suppose to hide my true form._

"Inuyasha, I haven't seen since you were a babe." Kaede looked at the necklace. "I remember when your father," Inuyasha flinched again, but this time at the mention of his father. "came into my store. He was looking for a spell. A charm that could be placed on his son. To hide his true form. His half-demon form." Kaede paused for a moment. "I gave him that necklace, and told him that the only time it would fail would be on the night of the new moon. And on the night of the _full_ moon it would turn his son mortal for that night." Kaede placed the jewel back in the display. "Inuyasha, how have ye faired since the death of ye mother?"

Inuyasha stared at Kaede. _Is this true? Did she really know all about the necklace? _He didn't know but, he decided to believe her.  
"If you really were the one who made this thing," Inuyasha pulled at his necklace, "Then how do I take it off?"  
Kaede smiled. "Ye mother didn't tell you, nay, of course not. Her death came so sudden." Kaede looked at Inuyasha, "Since both ye parents are dead, now only one person can take it off."

"Who?" Inuyasha said forgetting to hide his anxiousness.  
"The only person who can take it off is ye true love, ye mate."  
Inuyasha stared at Kaede. His thoughts traveled to Kagome. He quickly shook her out of his thoughts. He turned around and headed for the door.  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turn around.  
"What?"  
"Miroku's order." Kaede said holding out a small white bag.  
Inuyasha snatched it from her and muttered a small "thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shikon No Tama

Note Sorry for making this one so short! 

Kagome was walking to her car eating an ice cream cone. She walked in front of Jewelry Store when,  
Smack!

"Hey!" Kagome yelled. Someone had rushed out of the stored and ran into her.  
"Watch where your go- Kagome?" Inuyasha had just ran out the store and into Kagome, as a result she had vanilla ice cream on her face and he had it on his shirt.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying to wipe the ice cream off but couldn't. She looked in her purse for napkins. "I'm sorry, I got ice cream on you too." Kagome said frowning at Inuyasha's shirt.

"Aye? What's this?" Kaede looked through the store window. She saw Inuyasha fumble with the bag then shove it in to his pocket.

"I-It's ok." Inuyasha said.

"Is this the lady for which ye bought the bracelet for?" Kaede looked at Kagome. The Shikon No Tama stared to glow. "Eh?" Kaede looked at the jewel and then to Kagome. Her eyes widened "Could this young women posses the powers, of a priestess?" The jewel glowed more excitedly.

"Aha! Here we go!" Kagome had just found a handkerchief. She wiped Inuyasha's shirt then her face. "So much for my ice cream." Kagome looked sadly at the cone on the ground.

"Hey, next time I'll get you an ice cream cone, on me." Inuyasha said with out thinking.  
Kagome smiled. "Ok, hey you wanna lift home?"

"Is that hunk of junk still running?"  
"If it isn't I'm going to a better mechanic."  
"Hey, if it wasn't for me that pile of metal wouldn't start, much less drive!"  
"Hop in the 'pile of junk' before I change my mind and make you walk."

Kagome and Inuyasha walked off toward the car. Kaede watched them stroll off. The jewel began to calm down but now gave off a healthy glow. It seemed as if the magical properties of the jewel had been activated. Kaede looked at the jewel and smiled. "The jewel of the four souls," she watch Kagome and Inuyasha drive off. "has been awakened."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Spring Break

Sango sat on her bed and stared at the wall. It was Sunday, and she had nothing to do. She sighed and thought she do some homework. She opened her planner and two bold words made her smile. Spring Break. She ran over to her calendar to make sure. Yep, starting tomorrow spring break began. She then hatched a marvelous plan, then, groaned. She wanted to take Kagome and the others to the beach, but the only problem was money. She knew how to get some, easy, what she had to do to get it- whole other story. She hesitated then picked up her cell and pressed speed dial four.

"You have just reach the sex hot line, press 1 if you would-"  
"Miroku!" Sango yelled blushing.  
"I'm only kidding, saw caller id and decided to have fun."  
"Miroku," Sango tried to strain all her anger out of her voice. "Do you have plans for this week?"  
"No… wait is it?… Aha! It's spring break. So Sango…"  
"Before you get any ideas, hear mine first. I thought it'd be fun to go to the beach. You know just the four of us, Kagome, you, Inuyasha, and me. But there's a problem…" Sango stopped for dramatic effect. _Three, two, one.._

"What's the problem?" Miroku ask, thinking he could solve the problem, even not knowing what it was.  
"Well, I can't afford _anything_ seeing as I just came up with the idea for this trip. I can't afford the hotel rooms that are left. I was hoping you could pitch in with money."

"Pitch in? Darling, I will pay the WHOLE trip. Food and rooms." Miroku said, determine to please Sango.

Sango stood there for a moment. _Miroku just offered to pay the whole trip._ She thought that was awful nice of him. She shook that thought out of her head.

"T-Thank you."  
"Your welcome. Now, if you would like to bear my child, press-"  
"MIROKU!"  
"I'm just having a little fun. Ok, I'll tell Inuyasha to pack. You call Kagome and get her to get permission and pack. You guys can come over later, say six? And we can plan everything, then leave tomorrow, starting the BEST week of our lives!"  
"Ok." Sango had a funny feeling Miroku was planning something before she had called.  
"Good bye love, parting is suck sweet sorrow." Miroku said hearing her suspicion.  
"Good BYE Miroku."

Miroku hung up the phone. He headed toward Inuyasha's room. He reached the door when he was about to knock.  
"No, No! NO!"  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as he opened the door. The floor of Inuyasha's room was covered with paper.  
"Inuyasha," Miroku saw Inuyasha scribble on a piece of paper, frown crumple it up and throw it aside. "Get packed, bout week's worth of clothes should do."

"Fine I'll get packed." Inuyasha, stood up and headed for his bedroom door.  
"Where are you going? You said you were going to pack!"  
"I will, when I get back."

Miroku sighed and looked at the paper on the ground he picked it up and read it.

What is happening to me?  
I see you walkin through the door,  
I don't wanna be just your friend any more!  
I want to (Hug you! Hold you!)  
Til' there's nothing left to say, (Hug you! Hold you!)  
Why do you make me feel this way? (Hug you! Hold you!)  
What is happening to me?

_Looks like he's working on the song._.

Inuyasha was running full speed. _Why- Why do I feel myself being pulled to..?_ He stopped when he arrived at the store. He felt the money in his pocket. He had finally chosen the six charms he wanted to put on the bracelet.

He walked toward the door then stopped. He looked at the Shikon No Tama. _Was it… glowing?_ He walked into the store.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kaede said upon seeing him enter the store.  
"Feh…"  
He pulled out a piece of paper and threw it on the counter.  
"Can you get these charms, in _silver._" He said this so fast and muttered it, it was incredible Kaede heard it.  
While looking for the charms she asked Inuyasha " Who was the girl ye was with earlier?" Kaede asked  
"What's it to you, ya old hag?"  
Kaede didn't pay attention the last remark. She came back with all the charms and a small bottle.  
"Inuyasha, that girl you were with," She lifted the jewel and placed it in the small bottle. "Give her this." Kaede put the jewel and the charms in the bag. She looked at Inuyasha as he paid her. "A warning I give ye, Inuyasha, don't touch the jewel with ye bare hands." She looked at Inuyasha very serious.  
"Whatever." Inuyasha grabbed the bag and made his way home. He walked up the rode and looked at the bag. _What the…?_ Inuyasha swore the jewel was getting brighter as he approached the mansion. He decided it was a trick of the light. He came through the front door and fell flat on his face. He had tripped over what seemed to be a mountain of luggage. He looked up and saw all three of them laughing.

"You think that was funny?"

Miroku wiped a tear off his face, "Hilarious."  
Sango was rolling on the floor. Kagome was closest to him, she was bent over, hugging her stomach. Inuyasha eyed his victim. He stood up and smirked at Kagome. She stopped laughing and looked at Inuyasha.

"So, you like laughing, do ya?"  
"Inuyasha, no…" Kagome started backing away but tripped and landed on the couch. Inuyasha chose this time to attack.  
"Inuyasha, please stop!" Kagome choked back tears. She was laughing so hard. Inuyasha smiled and continued to tickle her.  
"Inuyasha… please…" Kagome was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She had tears on the edge of her eyes. Inuyasha was finally satisfied and stopped tickling Kagome. Kagome took in a huge breath of air and then calmed down. Inuyasha smiled again and plopped down next to her.  
"So why was there a pile of luggage on the ground?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Didn't Miroku tell you?" Kagome said turning to him.  
"He said pack or something, put not what for."  
"We're going to the beach!" Sango blurted out. "We're all gonna spend a whole week together! No parents, no rules, just us!"

Inuyasha stood up, "No, I don't want to go." He turned around an headed up stairs. He closed the door to his room. He stopped and sniffed the air. He started picking up the pieces of paper crumpled on the floor. He shoved them into his backpack. A faint knock heard from behind the door.

"Inuyasha, it's Kagome."  
Inuyasha made sure nothing of the song remain then replied "Come in."

Kagome slowly opened the door. Inuyasha sat on his bed and laid back.  
"Why don't you want to come to the beach with us?" Kagome asked sitting down next to him.  
Inuyasha hesitated then stood up.  
"No reason."  
Kagome looked at him. "Please Inuyasha this is going to be fun!" She hugged his arm, "Are you really going to leave me and Sango alone with Miroku?"  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw her eyes. He knew she was just trying to get him to agree to go but it worked. Plus the thought of Miroku and Kagome alone scared him.

"Fine I'll go," He said yanking his arm away and sitting on the other side of the bed.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Aren't you going to pack?"  
Inuyasha stood up off the bed and turned to Kagome. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Hm, let see, nothing, except that you can't wear that everyday for a week!"

"Ok, so I'll bring another pair of jeans and a shirt."

"No, you need more than that!"

Kagome stood up and looked around as Inuyasha sat back on the bed.

"Do you _ever_ clean your room?" Even though Inuyasha had picked up the papers, his room was still a mess. Kagome forced her way over to his closet. Kagome turned around. "Where's a suitcase or something?"

Inuyasha rolled off the mattress and disappeared under his bed. He soon came back up and threw a duffle bag on the bed.

"Now," Kagome opened his closet and picked through his clothes. "You need maybe four pairs of blue jeans."

"Four?"

"Yes."

"Aren't we going to stop at a laundry place?"

"Yes, but we can't stop every day!" She pulled jeans out of the closet and threw them at Inuyasha. "Now put them in the bag."

"Yes, mother." Inuyasha shouted sarcastically.

Kagome grinned. "You'll also need some shirts." Kagome dove into the closet and reemerged with clothes.

"Alright, we'll just pack these." She threw the shirts on the bed. "What's this?" she asked holding up a red, button down, collared shirt. "It looks nice! Why haven't I seen you wear it?"

"Because. I don't like it"

"Then why'd you buy it?"

"I didn't. It was a gift."

"From who?"

"Girlfriend."

"Oh," Kagome sighed as her stomach did a flip. She knew which one of his ex's would have bought him the shirt. "Well you should at least wear it once on the trip." To tell the truth, Kagome wanted to see Inuyasha in tighter clothes. She liked how they showed off his muscles. "Here, pack it. Just in case," she added when he glared at her.

"Fine, are we done yet?"

"No, do you have anything to swim in?"

"Umm." He turned his face away from her. He was red. "In the dresser."

Kagome walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of red swim trunks, "Pack these."

"Now are we done?"

"No. You need pajamas."

"Top right drawer."

Kagome opened the drawer and blushed. "Inuyasha! There's only boxers."

"Yeah, that's what I sleep in."

Now Kagome's face was red. "Ok. You'll need seven."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she picked seven random ones and tossed them on the bed. "Um, now, something warm. Which sweatshirt do you want to wear?"

"Don't care."

"How about," Kagome dug in his closet, "this one," she asked as she pulled a dark navy blue sweatshirt out.

"Fine." She tossed him the sweatshirt and he stuffed it in the bag, watching Kagome. "Why are you blushing?"

Kagome stood still. "Wh-what do you mean?'

"Your face is red."

"Oh, it's, uh, nothing. It's just a little warm in here."

"Kagome, you're wearing shorts."

"I can still be warm in shorts!" she yelled.

"Ok, _sorry_. Are we done _now_?"

"No, let's see, now you need undershirts, socks and underwear."

Inuyasha got off his bed and opened a dresser drawer. Quickly grabbed a sufficient amount of undershirts, underwear and socks and stuffed them in his bag.

"Is that it?" He asked Kagome.

"Think so."

"Good." He sat on his bed. He stuffed the bag with the charms and jewel into the bag. He also snuck the bag with the bracelet in. He watched Kagome wonder around his room.

"What are you looking for," he said suddenly, startling Kagome.

"Uh, nothing. I was just looking, haven't been in your room for a while."

Inuyasha grinned. "We should to get backed to Miroku and Sango."

"Oh, right, I forgot we left them alone!"

Down the stairs they heard a scream and then a loud smack.

"Miroku tried something on her." Inuyasha said grinning again.

Inuyasha grabbed the duffel bag and followed Kagome outside his room.  
They walked out of Inuyasha's room to see a steamed Sango stomping toward them.

"Kagome! I will not go on this trip if that pervert is touching me!"  
"Miroku, behave!" Kagome warned.  
Miroku grinned, "It's the hand, it's possessed!"

Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome and Sango disappeared into the kitchen together, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku looked at Inuyasha's bag then down to Kagome and back to Inuyasha, smiling.

"What?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"So, she packed your clothes, eh?"

"Yeah, so."

"You _let_ her pick out what you're going to wear for the trip?"

"She charged into my bedroom, forced me to agree to go on the trip and started packing for me!"

Inuyasha threw the bag with the others. Kagome and Sango came out of the kitchen with snacks and soda.  
"Miroku, every time I see it, it still amazes me," Sango said heaving bottles of soda.  
"I'll help you my dear!" Miroku said heading for Sango.

Miroku, if you forgot, is rich. And therefore his pantry, if a full walk-in closet, with EVERY snack and soda imaginable. Kagome had two bag full of snacks. Inuyasha saw her struggling and went to go help her. Before he could get to her though, she tripped sending snacks flying every where and landing on top of Inuyasha. She hit her head on his chest. She lad there for a few moments. His muscular chest was firm but soft at the same time. Inuyasha sat there he hadn't been this close to Kagome since…

_He had never gotten this close to Kagome, her sweet smell overwhelmed him, intoxicating him like never before. He softly pressed his lip against hers. He quickly jerked his head back and started backing away. _

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He had a soft look in his eyes. He seemed to be lost in thought, perhaps memory? Their noses were an inch away.

Miroku smiled pervert idly, "Getting comfortable, aren't we?" Sango giggled. Both Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. Inuyasha threw Kagome off him and scramble to stand up. Kagome went around picking up the fallen snacks. Inuyasha helped to, so he had a reason to stare at the ground.

Sango and Kagome check off a mental list. Once they were sure they had every thing they headed for the car. Miroku had told them to load the blue SUV. Once they were finished Miroku hoped in the driver seat. Sango had shotgun and that left Inuyasha and Kagome in the back.

After an hour of driving Kagome shivered. She but up the window, but after a while was still cold. "Miroku could you turn the heat on?"

"Heck no! I'm sweatin!" Miroku responded. "It's hot!"  
"Kagome sorry, two against one, unless Inuyasha vote he's cold too." Sango said turning around.  
Inuyasha shrugged.  
Kagome turned around and continued to stare out the window.  
She was still shivering. Inuyasha looked at her,  
"It's your fault you know."  
"What?"  
"Why your cold. Your in shorts and a tank top."  
Kagome scold him then turn back around. She felt Inuyasha shuffling behind her then something red over her head. She took it off and realized it was Inuyasha's sweater. She looked at Inuyasha.  
"Put it on, you said you were cold."  
Kagome looked at him. "Thanks."  
"I just don't want to have to spend a week with you in the hotel If you get sick,"  
Kagome looked at him. All he was wearing now was an under shirt and bagging pants. She put on the jacket the was so baggy it fit her like a really short bath robe. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's strong arms. The she saw the necklace, she began to reach for it. She was surprised when she felt pressure on her hand. Inuyasha had moved so quick Kagome hadn't seen, he had stop her hand. He growled, "Don't touch the necklace." then let go of her hand and returned his gaze to the window.

_Kaede looked at Inuyasha, "Since both ye parents are dead, now only one person can take it off."  
"Who?"  
"The only person who can take it off is your true love, your mate."_

Inuyasha shook his head. It had grown darker he looked at the moon, or he should say what was left of it. Inuyasha felt something on his shoulder. He turned to see Kagome had fallen asleep on him.

SMACK!  
"Miroku…" Sango said gritting her teeth.  
"The hand! It's possessed, I swear!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Half Brother

Kagome opened her eyes. She looked at her cell phone. 10:20pm. _How long was I asleep? One, two hours?_ All of a sudden the car came to a sudden stop, jerking her awake.  
Inuyasha growled "Miroku, you trying to give us a heart attack?"  
Miroku grinned and turned around, 'We're here."  
They all looked up. The hotel was enormous! It seemed to touch the sky. Miroku stepped out of the car. He was greeted by a baggage carrier. Soon he had people unload the car and carry all the luggage to the counter.  
Miroku went up to the table and asked for the keys to the rooms.

Sango leaned over to Kagome, who was know wide awake. "How much do you think this hotel cost?" Kagome shrugged. She looked over to Inuyasha, who kept turning around and acting odd.

The different smells in this hotel was driving him CRAZY. He could smell all kinds of food from the dinning area. There must be a million different scented herbal and floral soaps and perfumes from the spa treatment, and all these different ladies. They we're all wearing horribly large amounts of perfume. Inuyasha felt sick, he clamped his hands over his nose.

In what seemed forever to Inuyasha, Miroku finally lead the way to their rooms. They hoped into an elevator followed by a baggage carrier. They were on a very high floor. The baggage boy left them when they got to there rooms. Miroku gave the girls their key card. Sango yawned, as she slid the card to open the door. "I think I take a quick shower and then go to bed ." She and Kagome walked into the room. It was humongous! They had a living room and a doorway lead to a bedroom which had a large bathroom.  
Miroku and Inuyasha carried the girl's luggage into there room then left to go to their room. Sango let down her hair. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.  
Kagome turn on the t.v. she wasn't in the least bit tiered and decided to watch some flicks.

The "quick" shower turned into a forever shower. After an hour, frantic knocking was heard at the door. Kagome looked up and the knocking continued. She opened the door and there stood Inuyasha and Miroku arguing. Sango came out of the shower. She had a kimono-like pajama on, black with pink trimming and looked like if they were made of silk. Her hair was up in a ponytail by a pink ribbon, her bangs graced her forehead.  
"What's the shoutin' bout." Sango said in a sleepy voice.

Miroku turned around, "The man is impossible to sleep with!"

"I'll I'm doing is watching tv!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome looked at them. Miroku argued basically, all he wanted to do is sleep. Kagome thought, "We could…, switch the sleeping arrangement." Sango looked at Kagome wide eyed. "Kagome…"

Kagome looked at Miroku. "Miroku, if you swear, you won't touch Sango," Kagome turned to Sango, "And if Sango is ok with it, You can sleep on the couch."

Miroku nodded his head. "I wont touch her, I just want to get some sleep."  
Sango walked over to Miroku, "If you touch me, I swear that "possessed" hand and you are going to get such a beating,…"

Miroku looked at Sango, with fear. "I promise, monks honor."  
"Your not a monk…" Sango said very confused. Miroku grinned and turned to Inuyasha, he smirked back.

Kagome didn't pay much attention to this. She walked with Inuyasha over to the room. When she looked at the room. She saw the problem, Unlike her and Sango's bedroom, they didn't have a separate living room and bedroom.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch." Kagome began but was interrupted by Inuyasha.  
"No, you sleep in the bed, and I'll lay on the couch." He headed for the couch.  
Kagome began to open and close drawers.  
"What are you looking for?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.  
"Aha!" Kagome found what she was looking for, extra sheets and a pillow.  
She walked up to the couch and motion for Inuyasha to stand up. Inuyasha got up, only because he was interested to see what she'd do. Kagome bent down, which showed Inuyasha a wonderful view of her backside, and arranged for him a small bed.  
"T-Thanks." Inuyasha said, feeling him self go red, after staring at her butt a little too long.  
"No prob." It was dark and so Kagome could not see him blush.  
She walked over to her bag. She pulled a really baggy shirt and some short shorts. Inuyasha stared at her.  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha "What?"  
"That, that is the shirt, I thought I threw it out." Kagome looked at him.  
"Yeah, but I couldn't see it go to waste, seeing it was brand knew when you threw it out. I've been using it as a pajama since it so big and baggy." Kagome walked into the restroom to change.

Inuyasha had gotten that shirt over a year ago. There was nothing wrong with it until he got home. Miroku had accidentally spilled his colon all over it. He forgot Kagome had been there that day. The smell overwhelmed Inuyasha. He was going to throw it out, but could stand going near it. That's when Kagome said she throw it out for him.

Kagome came out of the restroom all changed. Inuyasha caught a whiff of the shirt, he assumed that Kagome had washed it so many time and wore it that now it had no smell of the horrible colon. She laid down on the bed and soon fell asleep.

Inuyasha hardly ever got a good night rest. He didn't like sleeping, and since he was part hanyou it didn't really matter. He sat on the couch and watched Kagome sleep. She slept very soundly, he watch her chest fall and rise every time she breathed in. He shook his head, _No, Kagome isn't my mate, and never will be. Damn Miroku for getting my hopes up."_

He passed his bag and saw some thing glowing. He stared at it, _What the hell…_ He opened his bag and saw the jewel and charms. The jewel was glowing. Inuyasha stared at it, he was starting to get lost in it's glow. He shook his head again. He left the jewel in the bag and took out the charms he had chosen 6, each representing some thing that reminded him of Kagome. A moon, her beauty; bow and arrows, her strength and confidence; a silver K, he loved her name; a rose for her wonderful, intoxicating smell; a puppy for the first time she saw his hanyou self, and a heart. He was unsure, but couldn't deny that maybe his feelings for her were that strong strong enough to call- love? He but the charms back in the bag. He decided he needed air and went outside on the balcony.

Kagome woke up shivering. She wrapped up even tighter in the sheets. The she felt a small gust of wind. She looked up and saw that the doors to the balcony were opened. She sat up and looked a the couch, Inuyasha was missing. She slid off the bed letting go of the sheets. Her feet touched the tile ground. It was cold, she walked to the doors and looked to the balcony. No one was there. She stood there confused, _Where could Inuyasha be?_ She walked up to the railing and grasp them, they we're cold, ice cold. She looked down, it was a long way down.

"Hello."  
Kagome was startled, fell backwards on the balcony looking up.  
"What the hell did you scare me for?" Kagome said looking up at him. Inuyasha climbed down, and jumped, landing a few feet away from her. She looked at him an then to the balcony on the next floor.  
"How did you…" Kagome began, but then remembered he was part demon. She rephrased her question, "What were you doing up there?"

Inuyasha sighed, "I wanted to see how high this hotel was."  
"_So you climbed all the way to the top?"_ Kagome stared at him in disbelief.  
"Yeah."  
Kagome stood up a small breeze blew making her legs shiver. She looked at the moon. Her eye's widen, there was only a small crescent left.  
She looked at Inuyasha. _That's why he didn't want to come._  
"Inuyasha… Why didn't you tell me, why you didn't want to come?"  
"Told you, no reason, just didn't want to come."  
"So the fact the in two day it's a new moon, didn't have _anything_ to do with it?"  
Inuyasha flinched. "I thought I'd just stay here, in the hotel that night." He muttered.  
"Well then," Kagome sighed, "I guess I'll have to stay with you."  
Inuyasha was surprised by her response. "No, I don't want to ruin your fun, you go with Sango and Miroku, and"  
"But I won't have fun knowing that your cooped up all alone." Kagome had another reason as well. She wanted to see Inuyasha's hanyou form again. She had only seen it once and that was the day he had shown her.  
Kagome shivered, even though it wasn't extremely cold, for some reason there was a light breeze. Inuyasha knew Kagome was cold, he was going to tell her to go back inside, but froze. He could sense another demon around. He looked to Kagome, he didn't want to leave her, for fear that demon would attack her. "Get on my back"

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked taken back by his sudden request.  
"Just get on and hold on tight."  
Kagome got on his back, once Inuyasha was sure he wasn't going to drop her, he turned his head around and ask, "Do you trust me."

"What?"  
Inuyasha turned around and stepped on the railing.  
"I said, do you trust me?"  
"Yes."

Kagome got goose bumps as another light breeze hit her. Then she felt her hair flying up. She looked down and almost screamed. Inuyasha had jumped from the balcony. She tighten her grip and closed her eyes and waited for impact. It came but very softly. Inuyasha ran fast across the rode, Kagome felt as if she was almost gliding. He stopped short when they reached the edge of the beach, by now he knew who the demon was and didn't want to get close enough for him to smell Inuyasha.

Kagome looked up realizing they had stopped. She looked toward the water and two figures walking along the edge of the shore. One seemed to be a man, bit older that them and the other, girl, around their age. The man had silver hair, that seemed longer even than Inuyasha's. He had something, fluffy around his shoulder. The girl seemed to be wearing a yellow tank top that reached right above her navel, and a short brown skirt. She had a yellow hair tie, which formed a small side ponytail. They appeared to be talking.

"Lord Sesshormaru, why are we here?" Rin asked looking and her lord. He was facing the see. The waves played at his feet.

"Rin…"  
"Yes me lord?"  
Lord Sesshomaru turned his back to her. "Walk with me."  
He began to walk away from her. Rin followed behind him.

As they walked on the beach in silence Rin found herself thinking. She wondered how it would feel to have silver hair against her bare skin. What would it be like to run her hands over his muscular shoulders, chest, maybe even lower? She felt herself grow warm as she pictured him touching her. She knew right there she loved him.

So deep in her mind. Rin almost ran into Sesshomaru's back when he suddenly stopped. "Lord Sesshomaru, is everything ok?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, swallowing hard. He tired to ignore the sent of Rin's feminine arousal. The sent had hit his senses so abruptly that at first he thought it was his imagination. But now, her standing so close, he was sure of what he smelled.

Sesshomaru had never felt like this about anyone. Why- How could he fall in love? With a human! But, she made him smile every once in awhile. He had never seen eye's like hers. He wanted to feel his arms around her small, fragile body. He wanted to be with her, protect her. But he didn't know how to tell her.

Inuyasha watched his half brother walk with the girl. He was confused. _He hates me and I'm half demon. I thought he loathed humans._ Inuyasha felt Kagome shiver. _Kagome… Just hold on a bit longer. _

_Who are these two, and why does Inuyasha care about them?_

Lord Sesshomaru turned to Rin.  
"Rin…"  
"Yes me lord?"  
"Are you happy? Always traveling with me?"  
"Yes, I love seeing all the places! I even enjoy sleeping in woods and forests when we do."  
"You don't mind if I'm a demon?"  
Rin laughed, "Half the time I _forget_ you're a demon. I just wanna see the world with you." She took a tender step toward him, "I just wanna be with you." She whispered. She then hug him.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. _What the hell!?_ And much more to his surprise Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru return the embrace. He turned around and started sprinting back toward the hotel. When he was close enough he took a few leaps then one final large leap. He landed on the balcony. He carried Kagome over to the bed and let her fall into it's warmth.  
Inuyasha's head was racing. _Why- What- How? Has Sesshomaru gotten feelings for some else?_ Inuyasha began pacing in the hotel room when finally the frozen Kagome spoke.

"Who where they?"  
Inuyasha sighed, he was going to have to tell her.

"The one with the brown hair, the girl, no idea. The other one a-" Inuyasha paused, " a relative."

"What kind a relative?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"A relative as in my, my half-brother."

"You had a, a half-brother… And never told me?" Kagome was hurt that her friend for so long, had kept a secret from her. "Is there any other secrets you have you would like to tell me?" Kagome replied bitterly.

"It's not that I wanted to keep a secret from you. It's well, we don't really get along, and I like to believe I'm not related to _him."_ He went over to the bed and sat down next to her. "I don't like keeping secrets from you."

Kagome forgave him silently and crawled under the covers.  
"Good night."  
"Good night."  
"Inuyasha."  
"Yes?"  
"Could you close the doors?"  
Inuyasha stood up and closed the doors he sat crossed legged on the couch and sat there with more and more questions pop in his head by the minute.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Too Sexy

I'd like to thank briana for messing with my story which in the end contriubted to the inuyasha's embarrassing show. Hey you guys, don't be afraid to give me thought or ideas! I could use some, or maybe they will help me come up with my own Ideas. Keep the reviews comin they motivate me! 

Inuyasha woke up and saw Kagome was asleep. Deciding not to wake her he went to take a shower. He stripped down to his boxers when he realized the shampoos were all _scented._ He threw the towel over his shoulder and peeped out the door. Seeing Kagome was still asleep he walked over to his bag and started searching for his unscented products.

Kagome woke up to the sound of running water. She felt the warm sheets around her, her eyes were still heavy with sleep. She forced them open, but slowly. She couldn't make it out, but there was a really cute guy, looking through Inuyasha's bags, in boxers. Kagome was a bit dazed from coming out of a deep sleep. She looked at him for a while, then stared blushing furiously, when she realized the cute guy in boxers _was_ Inuyasha. She shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep, while her heart raced.

Inuyasha found what he was looking for and went into the bathroom and locked the door. He stepped into the shower, and stood in the warm water for a minute. He grabbed a shampoo and started to wash his hair.

Once Kagome heard the bathroom door lock, she sat up in the bed. _Holy Crap, Inuyasha is hot… No he's my best friend… And? Your best friend can't be hot???… Well… wait no! He's my best friend, plus he probably doesn't feel the same way about me…_ Kagome was having a war inside her head. She was extremely confused. She had had a crush on Inuyasha since they first met. Kagome always felt safe with him and could tell him anything, but, they had _so_ many arguments and fights. At times it was hard to believe they were best friends. She snapped out of her thoughts when her cell rang. She searched for it in her stuff. She found it and answered.

"Hello." Kagome said in a still sleepy voice.  
"Kagome, you barely getting up?" Sango asked her.  
"Yeah, Why?"  
"Well, since for it's a bit chilly to go to the beach, Miroku said we should wait until tomorrow. He is gonna take us horseback riding! So wear pants."  
"Hey, how _did_ it go with Miroku last night?" Kagome asking half expecting a perverted response.  
"Well," Sango paused, "He didn't really try anything. I mean ok, he tried to get me to let him sleep in the bed, but I told him 'Couch or balcony, his choice.' He actually behaved for the rest of the night."  
"Guess he didn't feel like unleashing the wrath of Sango." Kagome said laughing.  
"What's so funny?"

Kagome snapped her head to the bathroom door. Inuyasha was wearing, dark, blue, baggy jeans. He didn't have a shirt on.

Kagome blushed slightly. "Nothing, umm, We aren't going to the beach today," She couldn't take her eyes off his muscular chest, "We- we're going horseback riding instead."

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile._ Is she checking me out?_  
He decided to test his "theory". He walked over to the bed and started putting his shoes on.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha walk to the bed and sit opposite to her.  
"S-Sango, I got to go." She hung up, and then turned around, avoiding looking at Inuyasha. "I-Inuyasha, put on a sh-shirt."

Inuyasha smirked, "Why? Am I too hot for you."  
Kagome just started to blush more violently.  
Inuyasha stood up on the bed. He started slowly chanting "I'm too sexy, for my shirt, too sexy."  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome was now a severe shade of red.  
"Too sexy, so sexy it hurts!"

Inuyasha was so loud, and Kagome was in the middle of a blushing fest, that they didn't here the door open.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lo, and behold Miroku was standing in the door way, with a humongous perverted smile on his face.

Inuyasha jumped off the bed, he was giving Miroku death glares and growling. "Get out."

"Ok, I'll leave you two alone," Miroku said, still smiling pervert idly.  
"GET OUT!" Inuyasha was now red from anger and embarrassment.

Kagome jumped up, grabbed her bag and ran into the bathroom.  
Inuyasha turned around just as Kagome ran into the restroom.  
Inuyasha sat on the bed, _What was I thinking?_

Kagome stood in the shower with her head facing the showerhead. She finished her shower rather quickly. She picked out an outfit she though would be fine for riding. It was semi-tight blue jeans, and black shoes. Her shirt was a light pink shirt with sleeves that went down to her elbows, and had a thin hood. She didn't put any perfume on, she knew that Inuyasha's nose was very sensitive. She hardly ever put on makeup and today she didn't. She step out of the bathroom, and saw every one was waiting for her.

"Ready?" Sango asked. Sango had a dark blue spaghetti strap on, with very tight black pants. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Kagome nodded her head, to indicate she was ready. Inuyasha had put on an under shirt, and had his red jacket sling over his shoulder. Kagome, avoiding eye contact, walked to the side of the bed, pick up her cell phone and followed the others out.

They had eaten breakfast in the car, and now were at the trail. Sango was fascinated by the horses, she stood with Kagome by the fence petting them. Inuyasha was very curiuos, he had never seen a horse in real life. He first noted that they did not have a pleasant smell and second that they did not like him. The first horse try to bite him when Inuyasha was petting it. Kagome laughed. "You petted it to close to his mouth." Sango told Inuyasha. So Inuyasha went to the horse she was petting, because it seemed friendlier. He petted him. Every thing was going fine until, the horse decided to sneeze. While Inuyasha was petting it. That concluded Inuyasha's hate for horses.

"Ok! Got four horses, and we have them on the trail for about two hours." Miroku came out with four horse behind him. Sango's eye's widened. She thought they we're gorgeous.  
There we're two males and two females. The first female was the tallest of the two and a very beautiful shade of brown with gorgeous deep brown eyes. Sango fell in love with her. The second female male was white with black hooves, and she had beautiful golden eyes. It seemed to attract Kagome in some way she couldn't understand. The other two horses were male. Miroku chose the one that was black and had unfathomable blue eyes. Inuyasha was left with a black horse much like Miroku's, but his had brown eyes. Every body mounted their horses, Sango and Miroku with expertise and Kagome struggled a bit but eventually got on she looked down at Inuyasha who was staring at his horse.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to get on?" Kagome said gaining control of her horse.  
"You want me to get on that thing?"

Miroku came over on his horse, "Oh, I'm sorry, dose the horse scare Inuyasha? Maybe we can get you a mule or even an _ass_ to ride on."

Inuyasha shot a death glare at Miroku, then reluctantly got on the horse.

Once he got the hang of it, every one seemed to be comfortable with the horse they had gotten. They started heading down the trail for the two hour long ride.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Dares & Truths

I present the latest chapter in Charm Bracelet! enjoy 

Inuyasha's horse kept on going toward Kagome's. He was still embarrassed about this morning. He didn't know what got into him. He didn't know whether to apologize to her or just forget the whole thing ever happened. _God damn horse! Stop going after Kagome's horse!_ Inuyasha sniffed the air, he smelled the horse's arousal._ Crap! It's mating season, and this damn horse is infatuated with Kagome's!_

_Why does Inuyasha keep coming next to me?_ Kagome noticed that he was riding next to her._ Your in love with him…_ A voice said in her head. She was rather stunned of what she heard, the voice kept talking, _You love him and don't deny it. You are in love with him…_ Kagome answered the voice. _I… I don't know. Maybe… maybe I do love him…_ She looked at Inuyasha He seemed to have a face of disgust.  
Kagome smiled. _I guess do love him. I accept him, his flaws, but he… doesn't love me back…_

"Wow, Sango, it's been a whole five minutes and Inuyasha hasn't fought with Kagome! " Miroku said rather loudly to Sango.

"Shut up Miroku! And besides Kagome's the one who always bitching 'bout stuff!" Inuyasha snapped back from _his_ thoughts.

Kagome halted her horse. " What?" Kagome said not even looking at Inuyasha.

"Well, your always starting arguments with me," Inuyasha looked towards Kagome and regretted each word he said when he saw Kagome's face.

"So, is that it huh?" Kagome was in very close to tears, "Why do you hang out with me so much? Why do you call me so much then? So you can argue with me?!"

Inuyasha smelled the salt in Kagome's tears _Oh hell, did I make her cry?_

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm going to Harvard! Then you can be happy, and stay with Kikyo!"  
Kagome couldn't tell why she was going to cry. Why was she being so emotional? She couldn't help it. She loved Inuyasha but thought he didn't love her back. How could he?

"Inuyasha, I HATE you!" Kagome yelled at him. She had been so loud, so sudden, that not only did her voice pierced Inuyasha's heart, but it startled her horse. She was thrown off and her horse galloped off the trail and ran into the wood.

Miroku and Sango jumped off their horses to see if Kagome was ok. Inuyasha beat them though, he helped Kagome up.  
Miroku tied his horse to a tree and so did Sango, and they raced off after Kagome's horse. Inuyasha was left to take care of Kagome. She had a terrible head ache, but otherwise ok. He had to tie his horse to a tree to keep it from chasing Kagome's horse. Kagome sat underneath a tree and she looked over to Inuyasha. When he had finished tying his horse, he sat down and sulked underneath a tree. He was really hurt when Kagome said she hated him. She stood up and tried to walk over to him. For some reason, she got weak in the knees and couldn't walk to far. She lost all feeling in her legs and fell forward. Inuyasha caught her just before she fell down. He walked her in to the shade of the tree. She kneeled down and Inuyasha sat next to her.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and realized she had gone a bit overboard when she said she hated him. She sighed.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry…" Kagome's head ache had gotten worse, " I don't hate you."

"Kagome, I, I should say I'm sorry. You don't bitch…" Inuyasha felt her head against his shoulder. She fell asleep on him. Inuyasha laid his cheek on her head.

_I want to tell her… How much I love her…_

"Your infatuated with her, how sweet."  
Inuyasha snapped his head up and saw his brother Sesshomaru standing in front of him. Inuyasha was about to insult him when he saw a girl clinging to his arm. She was wearing a orange dress that went down to right above her knees. Her hair was in the same fashion the night he saw her. She had a mark on her neck _and_ she had Sesshomaru scent all over her. Inuyasha grinned.

"So, the mighty Sesshomaru has a soft side?"  
To Inuyasha's great surprise Sesshomaru smiled back at him.  
"_I_ have found a mate," He turned and looked at Rin, "And my love."  
Inuyasha was in a state of disgust when his half-brother kissed the girl.  
"_You_, little brother, should tell the miko how you feel about her."

"Why should you care-" Inuyasha paused, "What did you call her?"  
"The ningen you are in love with, posses the powers of a miko."  
"Kagome? A priestess?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, her hair fell across her face. Inuyasha brush it behind her ear. "But how?" Inuyasha looked up and found his brother gone along with the girl. Inuyasha thought for a while. Kagome had never had training, not like Miroku. She had moved from Japan to California when she was in fourth grade. She _did_ say in Japan she lived near a shrine…

Miroku walked next to Sango. _She is the most beautiful person in the world_ Sango kept calling the horse. Miroku whistled and called it also.  
Sango looked at Miroku. It was a little warm out side and Miroku with his sweater on, he was sweating. _Damn, Miroku's hot when he is sweating. _Sango had always had a little crush on Miroku, ever since they were introduced. Kagome had been best friends with Sango since before they were born. But when Kagome started hanging out with Inuyasha, she had another best friend. Kagome didn't want Sango to feel left out, so when Sango came over and Inuyasha wanted to hang out he would bring _his_ best friend. Sango hated that he was a perverted, womanizer, hottie. But he was the only guy she could talk to and hang out, as much as she does with Kagome.  
"Sango, I found her!" Miroku ran over to the horse and calmed her down.  
Sango just stared at him, _Holy crap, Miroku's gorgeous._ She shook her head, _NO! Sango bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_ She walked over to Miroku and took the horse leading it back toward Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku looked at Sango, _She's so forceful._ His eyes went from her long chocolate brown hair, to her bare shoulders. Then his eyes traveled lower. Sango lost in thought, felt something she knew only Miroku could cause. She blushed very deeply, turn around and slapped him.

Few moments passed, and Miroku and Sango arrived with Kagome's horse. Miroku was sporting a fresh hand print on his face. Sango looked extremely annoyed. Inuyasha woke Kagome asked if she was ok. After insisting to every one she was just fine, they continued the ride.

"Miroku where does this trail lead to?" Sango asked after ten more minutes.

"Wait and you'll see."

"Feh, I'm hungry!" Inuyasha complained.

"Hold on Inuyasha, Sango and I packed lunch. So when we get to where ever Miroku is taking us, we can have a picnic!" Kagome said. Sango turned around and nodded, as she patted a blanket and basket she had.

After a while, the trees along the trail, lessened. Inuyasha was over come by the smell of salty water. It wasn't tears, this salty air tasted good. The arrived to a cliff that over looked the ocean. Kagome and Sango where amazed with the sight, their eyes widen when they saw the big beautiful sea.

After tying the horses to a post they (Kagome, Sango) set up a picnic, while Miroku and Inuyasha got wood for the fire pit. Once they sat down Inuyasha looked around and noticed his favorite food wasn't there. He started munching on sandwich sadly.

"Oh!" Kagome jumped up, startling every one. She ran over to her small yellow bag and started rummaging through it. Inuyasha's face lit up when he saw what she pulled out.

"RAMEN!"  
Kagome smiled, "Yep, how could I forget?" After a few moments of heating water, Inuyasha was grubbing on ramen and Kagome looked at him. _God he's adorable…_

After there lunch, they rode around with the horses. They played games and had races, which ended with and annoyed Inuyasha and a victorious Sango. When their two hours with the horses were up, Sango was saddened. She seemed to really like horses. Miroku took mental note of that.

They headed back to the hotel when it was around 2 o'clock. As they sat in the hotel room, Sango and Kagome we're on the bed and Inuyasha was n the floor, as well as Miroku. They we're in the middle of truth or dare.

"Ok… Miroku." Kagome smiled at him. "Truth or dare?"  
Miroku thought about it, truth would show that he is an open person and doesn't mind sharing. No, that a wimpy choice, I want to impress Sango,  
"Dare."  
Kagome smiled, and looked around the room. Her eyes stayed on Sango for awhile then landed on Inuyasha. She smiled.

"Inuyasha, would you like to help Miroku with his dare?" Kagome tried to look as innocent as possible. It worked.

"Sure." Inuyasha grunted.

Kagome smirked and turned back to Miroku. "Miroku, I dare you," She tried to contain her laughter, "to stroke Inuyasha's butt."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha and Miroku yelled in unison.

Sango had fallen off the bed laughing, and very close to tears.

"This isn't fair!" Inuyasha shouted.

"But you agreed." Kagome replied.

"That was _before_ I knew what I was going to do."

"It's not my fault you stupidly volunteered."

"I'd much rather stroke Sango's butt." Miroku muttered, no one heard. He sat his legs crossed, and arms crossed across his chest. He was not happy with his dare.  
Sango noticed his displeasure. She sat up, "But Miroku, I thought you liked stroking butts." She said this holding back a fit of giggles.

"Girl backsides! Not guys! And Inuyasha's my best friend!" Miroku yelled back.

"A dare's, a dare." Kagome said.

Miroku looked over to Inuyasha as to say I'm sorry.

"Go on, ten seconds, I'll count." Kagome said.

Miroku crawled over to Inuyasha and said, "I promise you I am not gay, or bi."

"Ready go... 1...2...3" Kagome was in a giggle fit.

_This is disgusting, I think I going to gag!_  
"4...5...6..."  
Miroku wasn't having fun, neither was Inuyasha.  
"7...8...9..."  
_Miroku, NEVER again, pick dare!_  
"10!"

Miroku ran to the bathroom, Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome. "I will get you for that!" he told her.

When Miroku came back, he sat down and took his turn.  
"Sango, Truth or Dare?"  
Sango looked at Miroku, she wasn't risking any thing.  
"Truth."  
Rather disappointed Miroku asked his question.  
"Do you have a crush on someone in our grade?"  
Sango blushed and replied in a whisper "Yes."  
Miroku's eyes widen, "Who?"  
Sango blush got deeper, "Your only allowed one question dumb ass!"  
Miroku again sat there disappointed.  
Sango turned to Inuyasha, she smirked. "Inuyasha, Truth or Dare?"  
After what happen to Miroku, Sango didn't think that Inuyasha was going to pick dare.  
"Truth."  
Sango was right. "Inuyasha," Sango chose her words carefully. "How far do your feelings for Kagome go?"

Miroku's eyes widened, _He can't avoid it now._  
"Sango!" Kagome was blushing deeply.

Inuyasha was in deep thought, He loved Kagome. He knew he did. But he didn't want to tell her that, not right now.

"Inuyasha, answer already." Sango said impatiently.  
"We know what the answer is already, you guys have been at it for _six_ years now. Just asked her out." Miroku added in.

Kagome shifted around, uncomfortably. _Did Inuyasha really have feeling for her. Sango had told me that we should go out. Inuyasha had to have at least a crush on me, she said. We hung out and talked to much to not like each other._

Inuyasha made up his mind. He was a deep shade of crimson,  
"I… Maybe… Maybe…I…" He stood up and walked over to his bag and got two white bags out. He threw one to Miroku. Miroku looked at the bag then to Inuyasha he gave a look as if to ask, Me too? Inuyasha stared at him and nodded his head. Miroku sighed then turned to Sango. He might as well go first. Inuyasha wasn't about to step up.

"Sango, I know… I know I might be a perv at times…" _Oh, hell this is tougher than I thought…_ Miroku took a deep breath. "I really like you... and..." He pulled out the stunning gold charm bracelet. It had six gold charms. A sun, asoccer ball, a kitten, hirikocs, an S and a heart.

"Sango, I love every thing about you. Your beauty," he touched the sun, "And your strength. This here," He pointed out the hirikocs. "Was used by demon slayers, in Japan Feudal era. And a very famous girl demon slayer, used the hirikos." He took her hand and slipped the bracelet on it. "Sango, will you be my girlfriend?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
OMG!

What will happen next?  
Will Sango say yes?  
Will Inuyasha have the courage to ask Kagome out too? And what's this about Kagome being a preistess??? And what about the Shikon No Tama???

What should happen??? Send in suggestions and reviews! And thank you to all those who are following the story!!!

yulie1022


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Every Heart

Sango was in a state of shock and disbelief. Her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest. Miroku had just asked her out, the cutest, hottest guy in school had just asked her out. The girls were all over Miroku, and always envied Sango for hanging out with him so much. She looked at him, then smiled and nodded her head. Miroku beamed, but what happened next astounded every one in the room. Sango had been so quick in her actions, that if they had blinked, they would have missed it. Sango had launched her self at Miroku, wrapping her arms around his neck, knocking him over, and now they were both on the floor, kissing.

Kagome smiled, she was happy that her best friend had a boyfriend. She obviously was thrilled and Kagome couldn't have been happier for her. Inuyasha stared in disgust and envy. He wanted that with Kagome, he wanted her to kiss him too.

Sango broke the kiss and sat up on Miroku's stomach, she smiled, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

Miroku stared up at her, she had never looked so beautiful. Her hair, her skin, her face, perfection. Her eyes, they were so bottomless gorgeous brown, so beautiful, he could stare at them forever. He looked at his watch and then stood up. He walked over to Inuyasha and whispered something in his ear. Inuyasha looked annoyed. Miroku turn to Sango, and lead her out of the room.

Kagome was confused, and looked at Inuyasha. She saw him clench the small, white bag and then stuff it in his pocket. He turn to Kagome.

"He's taking her out to eat!" Inuyasha said pointing at the door. "He said we could do whatever we wanted, just to write it off under his name." Inuyasha muttered. He went over to the couch and sat down, crossing his arms and legs. _That was his idea! Miroku had asked permission to take Inuyasha's idea, but he was still mad._

Kagome stood up and looked out the hotel window.  
"Inuyasha, he said we could do anything?"

Inuyasha looked at her, she was holding a list of restaurants.  
"He said, 'Do anything you want, just put it on my tab.' " Inuyasha grinned. "I am sorta hungry…"

Sango was very excited. Miroku was taking her out to eat but first, was going to take her somewhere. He wouldn't say were. They we're in the car when she saw they had arrived at a museum. Her eyes widen and she grinned when she read the title. "Demon Slayers from Feudal Japan, Limited time only." Sango was excited. Lately she was really into her culture, she knew that her family could be traced to the feudal era. She, Sango, was a descendent of a very famous demon slayer. She wanted to know every thing about demons and demon slayers. She didn't know whether demon existed or not or even if they do today.

Miroku was pleased that Sango was excited about the museum. They walked around and saw displays of weapons, clothing, lifestyle and other things. Miroku showed her to a special display. It was one entirely devoted to women demon slayers. Sango took a fighting pose.  
"To be a demon slayer," She kicked at an invisible demon in the air, "I would love to be one. As she kicked her bracelet jingled. She looked at the charms and then to Miroku. She embraced him. "Thank you." Miroku looked down at the woman hugging him. He kissed the top of her head and returned the hug.

Kagome wanted to change out of the tight jeans, so she made Inuyasha wait as she put on a black skirt, and a green tank top. When she was finished, she and Inuyasha walked down to a small restaurant across from the hotel. They walked in and looked around. They looked at then menu then order their food. Inuyasha was very into his food when Kagome put her fork down. She stood up and stared at a room in the back of the restaurant. Her eyes lit up. She grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him to it. It was a karaoke room. She begged and pleaded Inuyasha to go up and sing. Inuyasha refused and stood there. Kagome looked at the stage and then to at her feet.  
"Fine," She smirked. "_I'll_ sing."  
Inuyasha stood there. He thought for a moment. _Kagome can't sing… Can she?_ He had never heard her sing. He knew she played flute but, that about as far as he thought her musical talents went.

Kagome was now on stage. She had never sung in public before, in fact she had never sung to anyone before. She picked a song she had sung to her self so many times, she knew it by heart.

The piano play and Kagome took a deep breath. And looked at the screen.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

Kagome had a bit of an insecure start. She took another breathe and continued.

_When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one _

She looked at Inuyasha in the crowd. She grew more confidant in her singing when he returned a smile.

_So tell me  
When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say Ok. _

Inuyasha was fairly shocked. _She's not that bad… A little practice and, she might not be that bad a singer._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe) _

Kagome was putting effort into her singing. She figured, hey I must be decent if no one's booing or hissing.

Some guys whistled and cheered in the crowd. Kagome blushed and continued.

_When it's not alright  
When it's not ok  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say ok? (Say ok)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be ok)_

Kagome closed her eyes as the song ended. To her surprise there was a boom from the audience. She opened her eyes a people were applauding, cheering and whistling. She was a little surprised. _Did I sing that good?_ Kagome took a little bow and ran off stage. She was blushing as total strangers came up to her and were telling her she had a beautiful voice.  
She saw Inuyasha and began to run to him, but a stranger step in front of her.

Sango was sad when they had to leave the museum. She had just started to get into it. By one of the weapon displays there was a life size hirikcos. It wasn't ancient but it was made closest to the real thing as possible. Sango had ran up to it. She saw a sign that read. "Do touch. It is the exact weight and size. Demon slayers use this weapon like a giant boomerang." Sango tried to lift it up. She eventually got it on her back. She heaved it back on the stand. _If it was that hard to get on my shoulder, how strong we're they to lift it up and throw it?_ This perplexed her for a while.

They went to the hotel. Miroku told Sango to put on something nice. Miroku went into the other room and found that Inuyasha nor Kagome was there. He wondered if Inuyasha had taken Kagome out as well. He walked back to Sango's room and was stunned at his girlfriend. She had put on a soft pink skirt that was some what tight and went to right above her knees. Her top was a nice white long sleeved shirt with green leaves on it. She had a bit of pink eye liner on but that was all. Miroku held out his arm. She blushed a bit and wrapped her arms around his, and walked out.

"Hi my name is Koga, can I get you a drink?"  
The young man that had stepped in front of Kagome was hot, maybe around twenty years old. His black hair was long but not a long as Inuyasha's, he had it pulled back in a wolf tail. He had blue eyes that were very strong, he wasn't a wimp either, it looked like he could give Inuyasha a run for his money.

Kagome stammered, "I'm only eighteen."  
He laughed, "I meant, would you like me to get you a soda or something. I'm 19." Koga looked at her. Kagome shifted uncomfortably. He smiled a went on, "Well, I think you have a great voice. So you want a drink?"

"No she doesn't." Inuyasha walked up behind him.  
"Oh." Koga looked at Kagome then to Inuyasha, "I didn't know you were here with some one." Koga glared at Inuyasha.  
"He's just a friend." Kagome said.  
Koga smiled.

The intercom boomed, "Any other volunteers for the duet round?"  
Koga beamed, "Would you like to sing a duet with me."  
Before she could answered she was being dragged. "What are you doing Inuyasha?" she said as he pulled her.  
"You wanted me to sing? I'll sing, but your singing with me." Before Kagome knew it she was on the stage again, this time Inuyasha was next to her. He chose a song. Kagome took a deep breath again as she heard the piano start and began to sing.

(Kagome)_Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet_

Inuyasha took a deep breath and started.

(Inuyasha)

They looked at each other then to the crowd.

_(Both)Round & Round the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace, Forever more  
(K)Growing, growing woe baby we can work it out  
(I)Look up at the sky, Every Heart is shining all today_

Inuyasha grinned. They weren't doing bad. Kagome blushed when he smiled.

_(I)Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
Every Heart, Every Heart can take a step toward the dream_

He took a step forward an held his hand out to Kagome, for her to follow.

_(K)All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep_

She took his hand and stepped forward as well.

Kagome did a little twirl around Inuyasha.

_(K)There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet  
(I)There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine, so shine_

Inuyasha twirled Kagome back to his left.

Inuyasha twirl Kagome slowly. She stumbled on her feet and fell toward Inuyasha. She didn't knock him over or fall. She had dropped the mic and had both her hands on his chest. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. He took in her scent and wrapped her arms around her waist. He was so close to her. He lessen the space between their faces, thier noses touching. He brushed his lips against hers.  
_Is he going to kiss me?_ Kagome held still not knowing what to do.

-----------------------------

Sango is unaware Inuyasha is a hanyou

Hey peoples, I wanna make something clear. I've already finished the story, I'm just posting it on this web site cause I want to and the updates are coming fast. I'm working on the seaqual and when I finish posting this story I will post that one too.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lust & Love

Ahhh! Innocent souls look away! Lemons appears!! This is my first attempt at lemons so be nice! This is why the story is now rated R. 

There was a roar from the audience, that startled both Kagome and Inuyasha, jolting them back in to reality. The crowd went wild. Inuyasha let go of Kagome. He walked over to the fallen mic and picked it up. He handed it to Kagome. She took it from him, turned around and they both took a bow. She ran off the stage. _Inuyasha, was going to kiss me._

Inuyasha stood there and watched her run off. He was in a daze, not knowing what to do.

Kagome ran out of the restaurant, someone grabbed her arm, and jerked her back aggressively. She looked up at the man, his blue eye's where full of lust.  
"Koga?"  
Before she could ask anything he pulled her into a vigorous kiss. He pressed his lips against hers violently and shoved his tongue to the back of her throat. Kagome broke the kiss, she couldn't escape from his grasp. His nails were digging into her skin. "You're my woman now." Koga said forcefully and flipped her around so she had her back was against the wall. He began kissing her fiercely, he placed one hand on her breast. Kagome wanted to get away, but she couldn't, she was too weak to escape his grasp. Sensing she was not happy, Koga lifted his hand and cupped Kagome's breast, under her shirt. He kissed her neck and stuck his fingers up his skirt hoping that it would arose her.

As soon as Kagome was allowed to breathe, she yelled the only synonym for help she knew.  
"Inuyasha!"  
Koga's lips left an awful sour taste in her mouth.

"Hey, Bitch over here!"

Koga turned around letting go of Kagome.  
His face had the pleasure of meeting Inuyasha's fist. Kagome slid to her knees and was weeping on the floor. Inuyasha was outraged. _How could he let this happen to Kagome, HIS Kagome!_ He beat up Koga, who ran away like a wolf with his tail between his legs. Still unsatisfied, he could do nothing. Inuyasha turned to the bawling Kagome. Inuyasha bent down to help her up. Kagome flinched when she felt someone touch her. Inuyasha hesitated, Kagome looked up and saw it was Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and allowed him to pick her up. Inuyasha was upset to see Kagome in such a state. Her breast was poking out from underneath her shirt, and he smelled her unwelcomed arousal. He jumped on the roof tops and carried her to the hotel as she cried herself to sleep in his chest. Inuyasha arrived at the balcony of the hotel. He walked into the room and sat crossed legged on the bed. He held the sleeping Kagome in his lap. _I will never let this happen to you again. I promise you Kagome, as long as I live, I will always protect you._

Sango was having the best night of her life on top of which, Miroku hadn't tried anything perverted. Her and Miroku where now having dessert and conversing.

"So how longed have you had a crush on me?" Miroku asked teasingly.  
"Well to tell the truth," Sango thought back, "Since the day Inuyasha introduced you."  
Miroku laughed, "I remember that day. I remember your hair was shorter too." Miroku paused, "You we're obsessed with soccer back them."

"I loved soccer, heck I still do!" Sango said, remembering the day they met, four years ago.

Miroku gazed into her eyes, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Sango looked at him, she didn't know how to respond. Could a crush she had had for so long, have developed into love? She had known Miroku since freshman year. They we're basically best friends, and now they were going out.

"I… I don't know."

Miroku smiled. "The first day I saw you, you were just another girl. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your beauty, your smile… Then I got to know you and see that the beauty came with a wonderful personality. You appeared more in my thoughts, and soon enough, I couldn't stop thinking of you."

Sango blushed. _Oh no Sango! You can't be falling for that! You can't, you mustn't…_ Miroku leaned in a kissed her tenderly. _… fall in love…_ Sango returned the kiss. Miroku lifted his hand. _Miroku don't ruin the moment…_ Sango thought. He took another moment, then placed his hand on her shoulder. With the other he stroked her hair. Letting it slide through his fingers, he took in her scent. He was not a demon but it still aroused him. He broke the kiss. He paid the check, led her to the car and drove back to the hotel.

Inuyasha was sitting crossed legged on the bed. He had his arms around Kagome protectively. She started to wake and realized where she was. She reddened alittle and tried to release her self from Inuyasha . He growled softly.  
"Inuyasha…?"

"Kagome, let me hold you… just a bit longer…"  
Kagome didn't object, she nuzzled into his chest.

"Kagome… I'm sorry…"

Kagome was puzzled, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For letting this happen to you." Inuyasha squeezed her lightly.

Kagome looked at his handsome amber eyes, _I gotta tell him I love him,_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome longingly, he saw her look back at him with loving eyes.

"Inuyasha I-" Kagome was cut off. Inuyasha took a chance, he first lightly touched her lips with his. Once he felt she was not rejecting him, he pressed against her lips firmly. Kagome returned the kiss. Inuyasha lick her lips, and asked for entrance. Obediently, she allowed his tongue entrance. He traced her mouth and then danced with her tongue. He didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to stay with Kagome forever. Kagome felt the same way, a new flame had awoken inside of her, a want, a desire to be with Inuyasha forever. To have him inside her…

Inuyasha broke the kiss, he felt Kagome's pulse quicken, she smelled sweeter than before. When he realized what he was smelling he looked at Kagome, her head rested against his chest.

"Kagome, I love you."

Kagome was taken aback. _Did Inuyasha just say… he loved me?_ She played it over and over in her head.

"I love you too." Kagome finally responded.

Inuyasha lay down on the bed with Kagome at his side. Kagome turned around so she was facing Inuyasha. "Good night." She said before she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good night" Inuyasha held Kagome to him, never wanting to let go.

Miroku and Sango arrived at the hotel. They went into her room. Miroku sat on the bed try to calm him self. He was still a bit aroused, but didn't want to ruin the night. He shifted around, uncomfortably trying to hide it. Sango noticed he was acting strange. She looked at him and came over to the bed. She kissed him on the cheek. She sat on his lap and he started to kiss her passionately. She had wanted this for so long… She felt pressure against her thigh. She realized what was happening, Miroku was really horny. Sango's heart skip a beat, instinct took over. She stood up and pushed Miroku so he was laying on the bed. She got on top of him and started to make out with him. She felt his member rise more. She was beginning to loathe the clothing that stood in her way. Miroku was now severely aroused.

"Sango…" She kissed him, "stop, before… we go to far…" She smothered him in more kisses. She whispered in his ear in the most seductive voice,  
"What if I don't want to?"

She began to unbutton is shirt, and take it off, she traced his features with the tips of her fingers. He had a nice chest, with complimentary abs. She finished removing his shirt when he made his move. He first looked at Sango, trying to imagine his gift, before he unwrapped it. Sango shivered a bit when her skin was uncover. Miroku kissed her, then her neck. He made his way down to her breast. She stood up and slipped off Miroku's pants. He had the pleasure of removing her skirt. Now the we're lift in the underwear.

Miroku kissed her breast, then delicately removed her bra. Sango shivered, Miroku took one of her nipples and suckled it. A moan escaped her lips. She arched her back allowing him better accesses. She started to move her hips and grind them against his. She felt him harden more. She began to take off his boxers, he stop her. Sango looked at Miroku, he kissed her neck and whispered,  
"Do you really want to do this?"  
Sango smiled at Miroku and kissed him back,  
"You wouldn't have gotten this far if I didn't."

He let go of her hands and let her continue. He cupped her breast in his hands and started massaging them gently. He felt her figure with his hands. He kissed her passionately on the lips. He made his way down to her stomach. He placed each hand on her hips and started kissing her only where he was allowed.  
Sango gasped, raw energy pulsed through her body.  
"Miroku, please… I want…"

Miroku stopped and looked at her, "What do you want?"  
She reached down and started stroking his member,  
"I want you."

He removed the last piece of clothing in his way. He kissed her and asked "Are you sure you want this?"

Sango nodded her head and led him into her. He stuck his member in her half way and started moving his hips against hers slowly,

"Miroku…" Sango gasped, "I want all of it…"

Miroku kissed her lightly on the lips, as to apologize for the pain.

She began to bleed. Sango clenched her teeth and dug her fingers in his shoulders, but soon, the pain was replaced with sheer pleasure. Miroku was thrusting his member in and out of her. Sango was moaning with pleasure, coursing through her veins. They were both screaming each other's names as they reached their climaxes.

Once they were satisfied Sango laid next to him in bed. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her until they fell asleep.

Inuyasha woke up to find Kagome sleeping peacefully in his arms. He could didn't help but smile. The bed was so warm and snug. He lay their with Kagome in his arms for awhile longer. Then careful not to wake her got out of bed. He walked over to his sweater and took from it a small white bag. He took out the charm bracelet and held it in his hand. He then took out the jewel. Careful not to touch the gem her added onto the charm bracelet. He slipped it into his jacket pocket and disposed of the white bag. He walked outside to the balcony. It was a nice cool morning. You could feel it was going to get hotter later in the day. _It's hard to believe it was raining and so cold a few days ago._ He stretched out and stood there for a while..

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome stand in the entrance of the balcony.

Kagome wasn't sure if last night had been a dream. Had Inuyasha actually told her he loved her? Had they actually kissed?

Inuyasha walked to her. He picked her up and spun her around. When her feet made contact with the floor again, he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Good morning Kagome." He said brightly.

So it hadn't been a dream. "Good morning Inuyasha." She hugged him.  
Inuyasha returned the hug, then he looked at the newly risen sun.  
"I don't care what the hell Miroku says, we're going to the beach today


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Now What

Sango started to stir in her sleep. She didn't dare open her eyes. She felt warm arms around her.  
_Was yesterday a dream, did last night really happen? Did I really sleep with Miroku?_

She took a chance, she open her eyes She looked up and saw Miroku's peaceful sleeping face. Her naked body was pressed against his. _Holy crap, I did sleep with him._ She was freaking out. They hadn't been going out for even a day, and she had slept with him. She snuggled closer to him. But she _liked_ being with him, being this close to him, she didn't mind she was unclothed._Is it so bad to want this?_

Sango slowly slipped out of the bed and walked to the shower. She let the water flow through her hair. Her mind wasn't clear in thinking. _I slept with him. Does that make me a slut?_ She started massaging the shampoo in her hair. _No, he's the first guy I slept with. But what now? Do I love him?_

Kagome took a shower. She looked over to the sink and giggled. She had let Inuyasha go through her bag and pick out her clothing. She only brought two bathing suits, he picked the bikini. There was a pair of orange short shorts that showed off her curves. He also picked out a white tank top. When she finished her shower, she dressed. She pulled her hair up with an orange hair tie and step into a pair of sandals, red straps, straw colored base. She looked at the mirror, she stared into her reflection gleefully. She opened the door and stepped out.

Inuyasha looked at her, he let his eyes explore her body. Her legs looked so fine, and smooth. Her hips trailed up to a small waist. Her white swim suit showed through the tank top. He saw the red flower pattern on it. He arrived at her face, her stunning, adorable, beautiful face.  
"Hello, Gorgeous."

Kagome blushed, "Your quite a looker yourself."

He had a white under shirt on, showing off his necklace, with his swim trunks on, they were red with white lines running down the sides. He had a green and black towel over his shoulder and was bare footed. He threw the her towel to her, it was in the image of the Japanese flag. He walked over to the phone and called the next room. Kagome sat next to him.

Miroku moved around in the bed. He heard an annoying beeping sound, and water in the distance. He realized that the phone was ringing, he groped around for it then pick it up.

"Hello?"  
"Aye, yo, sleepy head. Lets go to the beach today."  
Miroku looked out the window.  
"Mkay."  
"Tell Sango,"  
"K."  
"See ya."

Miroku hung up the phone. He got out of bed, he was still in the buff. He wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked over to the shower and knocked on the door.

Sango turn to the door,  
"Yes?"

"We are going to the beach so put on your bathing suit."  
"Ok."  
She heard him walk away. She finished her shower and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her. She realized her bag was outside. She open the door just a crack and told Miroku to hand her the bag.

Miroku grabbed the bag, He held it just beyond her reach. He inched it away from her until her whole arm was out of the door.  
"Miroku,"  
He grinned, "It was worth a shot." He handed her the bag.

He walked over to his bag and slipped on his swim trunk. It was a deep purple with black and gold lines down the sides. He didn't put on a shirt, he did put on black sandals.

Sango stepped out of the shower. She some brown shorts on that went all the way down her knees, and had on a one piece bathing suit on, with out a shirt. It was a bright pink. She let her hair down, it fell in cascades. She picked up her towel which was stripes of pink, brown and white.

Inuyasha hung up the phone and stood up. Kagome watched Inuyasha grab something out of his sweater pocket. Hanging from his hand, a little purple jewel glowed excitedly. Inuyasha walked to her and put it on her wrist.

"I-I bought this for you. The jewel, is called the jewel of the four souls or something." Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Kagome… Are friendship is strong, right? Strong enough to handle anything?"

Kagome nodded. The jewel glowed with eagerness.  
Inuyasha smiled,  
"Then, Kagome… Would you be my girlfriend?"

Kagome nodded again, she smiled and kissed Inuyasha, the jewel was now glowing ecstatically.

Inuyasha held her, until a there was a knock on the door,  
"We're here." Miroku said popping his head through the door.

Once they agreed they were ready they went down stairs to the parking lot. They all hopped in the car and drove to the beach. It was starting to heat up and it wasn't even noon yet!

They found a nice spot on the beach and laid out there stuff. Sango looked out at the water and saw people surfing. Her eyes illuminated.  
"Miroku," she walked over to him and hugged him "Can we rent a couple of surfboards?"

Miroku looked at the water. He watched someone fall off their surfboard. He winced. Then he looked down and Sango.  
"You can go out and surf, I'm not going though." With that he walked over to the shop, to rent a surf board.  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome, who was taking off her shirt and shorts.  
"How many sports can Sango play?" He asked, not taking her eyes off her.

Kagome stopped, she thought for a while.  
"The real question is, what sport Sango _can't_ play."

Sango returned with a black surf board, with a pink dragon on it. She kissed Miroku, and ran off to the water.  
"Be careful!" He shouted as he saw another guy fall into the water after attempting to surf. He spread out his towel and laid down.

"Aren't you going in the water?" Kagome asked him.  
"No, I think I'll sunbathe for awhile." He put on some sun glasses and put his hands behind his head.  
She shrugged and started running to the water. She stopped and turned around.  
"You coming Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha was staring and the Rental Hut. _Was that…?_ He turn his head when his name was called.  
"What?"  
"I said, you coming?"  
"Yeah, hold on a sec."

Inuyasha took off his undershirt, no sense getting it wet. And ran after Kagome. Kagome ran to the edge of the shore, where the tide ebbed. She let the waves swirl around her feet. The water felt good.

"GOT CHA!"

Inuyasha had come up from behind and tackled Kagome into the water. They rolled around in the waves for a while. Kagome stood up and walked into the ocean until it was waist deep. Inuyasha followed. Kagome turned around and splashed him. Inuyasha drew up his arms to avoid getting splashed in his eyes. When she had stopped Inuyasha open his eyes, then smirked. He shut his eyes, and braced himself. Kagome was confused. She turned around only to be slapped by a wave. The wave pushed her toward Inuyasha. He caught her. He told her to take a deep breath. She knew what was coming and tried to run but the water prevented her from doing so. He grabbed her around the waist and submerged both of them under water. Inuyasha opened his eye's, so did Kagome. The noise above water was now only a distant murmur. The water caused their hair to float about. Kagome smiled and blew bubbles at him. Inuyasha smirked and rubbed his nose against hers. For those few moments, that was the most peaceful place Kagome had ever been. Just her and Inuyasha. Next thing she knew, there was noise all around and her hair was stuck to her face. Inuyasha splashed her, and they had a splashing war soon enough.

When they came back to shore they walked where Miroku was still sun bathing. Kagome wrung out her hair in the sand. Inuyasha however just shook his head around, the same way a dog dries himself.

"Watch it!" Miroku was annoyed because he got sprayed with water.

Sango came running back, she plunged her board in the sand.  
"That was awesome!" She looked at Miroku. "When do I have to return the board?"

"Never." Miroku reply calmly.  
Sango was puzzled, "That would be stealing."  
Miroku sat up and lifted his sunglasses. "It's not stealing if you bought it."  
Sango stood there, her eye's got enormous. "You… bought it?"  
"Yes, just for you Sango, my darling."  
Sango hugged him. Miroku didn't seem to mind _she_ was getting his wet.  
"It's so beautiful! And it's mine! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She smothered in kisses.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, who was staring in disgust. She hugged him, Inuyasha looked down at her and kissed her forehead.  
"You want a bite to eat?" She asked him.  
"You read my mind."  
"I heard your stomach growl."

Inuyasha chuckled. He loved having Kagome so near him, he felt strange around her. But it was a good feeling, he liked it. He looked at Miroku and Sango. "You two love birds want to go get some lunch?" He regretted looking at them, then he caught scent of Sango. She had Miroku's sent all over her. He had smelled it this morning but he assumed it was because they probably had made out or something. _No, Sango is wet, she shouldn't smell of him this strong of Miroku, unless…_

"Food sounds good." Miroku managed to say.  
Sango stood up and pulled Miroku up with her.

"Off to the Food Shack!" Miroku yelled dramatically, Sango and Kagome giggled.

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand and led him to the Food Shack. Miroku and Sango had selected a table.  
"Ok, What does every one want?"  
"A hotdog!" Kagome cried.  
Sango thought, "Mmm, hotdog sounds good."  
"And nachos!" Kagome chimed in.  
Sango nodded her head, "Those sound good too."  
"Oo! And..."  
Inuyasha cut Kagome off, "Kagome and Sango, why don't you go up and order what you want. Miroku give them money."

Miroku did what he said, and told them what he wanted. So did Inuyasha.

Once they left and were out of earshot, Inuyasha turned to Miroku.  
"So, how did everything go with Sango yesterday?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly.  
"Oh, well I took her to a museum, and then to dinner." Miroku said, he wasn't as good as hiding his nerves.  
"And when you got back to the hotel?" Inuyasha eyeing Miroku suspiciously.  
Now he was really uncomfortable, he kept on shifting around.  
"Why do you want to know?"  
Inuyasha smirked, "Miroku, have you forgotten I'm a hanyou?"  
Miroku's heart stopped, _Oh, shit._  
"Your scent is all over her. She's your mate isn't she?"  
"Maybe…"  
"You SLEPT with her?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"SHHH!!" Miroku turn his head both ways to make sure no one heard.  
"Y-yeah…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "You guys haven't gone out for a day, and you already perved your way to what you wanted." Inuyasha crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently,

"Now what?"

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked befuddle.  
Inuyasha snapped his head up. "I mean, are you in love with her? Or was it just for the sex?"

Miroku's mind picked up it's luggage and left. _He's right… What now? Do I love her?_

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's heart sank, he kept his head straight. He wished he was only hearing things.

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku grinned, "Well, we can now officially say she's reached stalker level." He whispered.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe your at the same beach! What are the odds?"  
Inuyasha turned to his ex-girl friend. She had black hair, brown eyes and a killer body. She had a white tube top on with a red thong. Her hair was pulled back.

"Hi, Kikyo!" Miroku said cheerfully.  
Kikyo paid no attention to Miroku's greeting.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome and Sango we're carrying their food, Inuyasha, happy to have an excuse to get away, went to go help Kagome.

Kikyo's eye's narrowed when she saw Inuyasha's act of kindness.  
Kagome sat down and Inuyasha sat next to her and put his arm around her waist.  
"Wow, why so much food?" He asked tying to focus on Kagome and only Kagome.  
Kikyo flinched when she saw Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist. Hiding her feelings, she smiled sweetly.  
"Hello Kagome!"  
Kagome looked up at Kikyo. "Hello Kikyo."  
"Kagome and Inuyasha are going out now!" Miroku said.  
Kikyo, for a second, showed a face of incredulous. Then smiled again.

"Well, see you around!" Kikyo's smile faded when she turned around. "That slutty, bitchy, boyfriend stealer!" She muttered under her breath. Inuyasha was the only one who heard this. He ignored it.

Miroku repeated Inuyasha's question. "Why so much food?"  
Sango answered him. "Well, since me and Kagome couldn't figure what we wanted, we just ordered every thing."  
Kagome passed the hamburger Inuyasha had asked for to him.  
Inuyasha and Miroku watched in astonishment as there slim girlfriends ate the large amount of food. When they finished eating Inuyasha studied Kagome.  
"How do you stay so thin, if you eat that much?"  
Kagome flushed, "I'll probably gain 10 lbs now that I've eaten that much."

They spend a great time at the beach. It was close to sunset, they we're sitting around a campfire.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, come with Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and stood up following Sango.  
"I think I'll go to the restroom too." Miroku stood up and went to the bathroom too.

Inuyasha was left alone, sitting on the log. He snapped up his head when a familiar scent came to him.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kikyo said. She was still in her tube top and thong.

Inuyasha looked up at her, it was amazing how much her and Kagome looked alike.  
She walked closer to him. "What does she have that I don't?" her voice was shaky. Inuyasha didn't need to ask what she was talking about. He could see she was extremely jealous, anger for Kagome showed in her eyes.

Kagome came back. She saw Kikyo talking to Inuyasha she stayed hidden but still close enough to hear what they we're saying."

Kikyo repeated her question. "What does she have that I don't?" She sat in his lap, one leg on either side of his waist, facing him. "I could pleasure you in ways _she_can't.

She said this while she traced the outline of his chest and abs. She felt his pulse quicken.  
"I-I'm going out with Kagome now." Inuyasha's voiced cracked. For some reason he couldn't move. _Make her stop! Being with Kagome these last hours have already got me crazy. I don't know how much longer I can resist Kikyo…_ He was doing all he could do to control his urges, as she moved her hand over his inner thighs.

"Hmm... the loyal hanyou is aroused by a someone that isn't his girlfriend..." She said stopping her teasing. She moved in to kiss him, she reached his lips. Then, she felt herself being thrown off him.

"God damn it Kikyo! You can't just seduce me, then expect me to take you back!" He was mad, then he realized something.

"What did you call me?"

Kikyo smirked propping her self on two hands. "I know you secret."

Inuyasha snapped his head to the sun. It was setting.  
Inuyasha's heart stopped. He glared at Kikyo and then sprinted in the direction of the hotel. Just as Kagome came out of her hiding place. She stopped where Inuyasha had just stood.

She looked to Kikyo on the ground, then in the direction Inuyasha was running.  
Kikyo was however not concerned with Inuyasha, not with what was before her.  
She stared at Kagome's bracelet.

"The Shiko No Tama…" She whispered. _NO! Not her, she can't be the miko that has the power to purify it._ But the evidence was before her. The jewel not only seemed purified, but was giving off an extremely healthy glow.

She stood up and ran off. Kagome sat on the log and waited for Miroku's and Sango's returned.  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked when she came back.  
Kagome stood up and looked at Miroku and mouthed the words "new moon."  
"He didn't feel to well so he headed back to the hotel. I'm gonna check on him. Don't let this ruin your night." Kagome bent down and picked up hers and Inuyasha's stuff. She ran off to the nearest bus stop.

The sun was only a tiny line in the horizon, Inuyasha jumped on the balcony of the room. His silver hair fell forward when he hit the floor. He turned his head to the horizon. The sun was gone and the sky was now black. He looked at the balcony doors, they we're still open, he walked in. Just as he reached the center of the room, the door began to open. "Oh God, not right now."

Kagome came through the door. She dropped her stuff and Inuyasha's stuff. Then her eyes enlarged, Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the room, still swim trunks on and in his hanyou form. His ears were now on top of his head, his hair silver. She first walked thoughtfully toward him. _He's hotter than I remembered._ She felt a flame wake in her again. She ran to Inuyasha and hugged him.

_Her scent is driving me mad!_  
Then another voice spoke.  
_You know you can claim her yours anytime. Why not make it now rather than later . . . She's not a slut, she's my girlfriend. How could I do this to the woman I love?_

Shaking the thoughts out of his head he let go of Kagome. He got away from her as fast as he could, knowing that he couldn't stand her touch or her scent for long, especially since he was already _very_ aroused from what Kikyo had done to him. He headed towards the balcony doors and saw his reflection in the window. His eyes showed desire, longing, lust and fear. They got bigger as he saw Kagome's reflection next to his. She wrapped herself around his arm.

"What's wrong Inu?"

He couldn't contain a low groan. He pushed her back and told her.

"Kagome... Please get away from me. . ."

Kagome made a face of confusion. But he knew better, she smelled strongly of arousal. And it didn't make his struggling any easier.

_She wants you. . . No she doesn't . . . Oh damn it. You smell her, right?. . Yeah I do. But she only feels lust. I don't want to make her do something she'd regret, just because of a sexual impulse… Then get her away from you before it's too late!_

Listening to the voice, he pushed her back. She stumbled back a bit. He walked through balcony doors and step outside. She got her balance back and walked towards him. She was just a foot away from him now.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked again.

Kagome didn't know why, but she wanted to drive him insane.

Inuyasha could tell, and the worse part was that she was doing a very good job.

As she got even closer to him, he became less in control of himself. _I can't take this any longer._ He walked pass her and stood by the bed, Kagome followed. _She wants it too, damn it!_ He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She looked into his gold eyes as she moved her hand across his chest.

"D-Don't... tease..." he almost pleaded her.

After saying this he laid her on the bed and started kissing her, breathing heavily.

"Stop me... Kagome, because… I can't control... myself."  
Kagome paid no attention, she wanted Inuyasha, she reached with both hand and started to massage his ears…

_Inuyasha had not felt so much pleasure in his body coursing through his veins. He began to feel his lower region throbbed for her. He jumped back and was thankful he was wearing baggy pants._

Tonight was no different, except _that_ was Kagome's intension. He let out a soft groan, Kagome was now as turned on as Inuyasha. He kissed her and she kissed back. She stared to grind her hips against his thighs. Inuyasha jumped back.

Kagome stood up on the bed. Inuyasha looked at her. She was in her bikini, she had never had a more appealing body.  
"Y-Your just going to let me have you?" He stared longingly at her.  
"You'd have to become, m-my mate."

Kagome had never seen Inuyasha so nervous, or so attractive.

"You're the only guy I want. I feel safe and secure with you. I know you'll protect me." She kissed him, "And catch me if I fall." She whispered, she pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back, letting his tongue play with hers.  
Inuyasha senses were going crazy as he was losing his self control to his desires. Before he could stop her she pushed him to the bed and got on top of him and her finger traced her his chest, she ran them over his abs, she was going to go lower but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome! You know this isn't the time or the place to do this. Stop it, please…"

"What if I don't want to?"  
Kagome didn't know why she was like this. She wanted Inuyasha, she knew he wanted her, and she was going to give herself to him. Nothing was going to stop her.

He was unprepared for what she did next. She sat on his crotch. Inuyasha froze, he didn't know what to do, he wanted it, she wanted it, but should they?

_Damn it, Kagome... Why do you have to make me want you so bad? _

Kikyo was distraught, as she made her way to her hotel room. _Kagome? Anyone, ANYONE, but her. Why does destiny have to be so cruel? I must sacrifice myself for my love's love?_ She open the door and was even more outraged when she saw who was standing there waiting for her.

"You!" Kikyo's eyes flared with anger. "Why didn't you tell me you had found the miko? So, were you expecting me to find out on my own all along?" She was close to tears. "Well I hope your happy!" Now she was in tears, she sat on the bed and buried her teary face in her hands.

"Are you done yelling?" Kaede asked coolly.

Kikyo nodded her head.

"I didn't tell you I found the miko," Kaede made sure that Kikyo was listening, "Because, you would react in such a violent fashion, once you knew who it was."

"Well you were right, but why her? Why?"

"Because, it is in her blood, as well as yours. Now that you know who she is, she will discover who she is soon."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "You mean, she doesn't know she is the miko?"

Kaede nodded. "She doesn't even know she is or possesses the powers of a priestess."

Kikyo was dumbfounded. "You mean, she hasn't even had training?"

"She doesn't need it. One she realizes who she is, she will be able to use her powers with little practice."

Kikyo sat there. "You mean, I gave up my whole life, to train, labor and learn. Just to sacrifice myself for some one with greater powers than me?"

Kaede shook her head. "She does not know of her power, therefore unable to use them if she were to fall in danger.. All you need to do is protect her, until she can control them."

"Protect her with my life…"

Kaede nodded, "If it leads to that, yes, with your life."

Kikyo sat there, her days now numbered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: What was it

"Are Inuyasha and Kagome going to be ok?" Sango said a few minutes after Kagome left.

"Kagome's and big girl she can take care of Inuyasha." Miroku was hardly paying attention to what he was saying. He was still thinking about Inuyasha's question. All day it had plagued him, now what? _I think I love her. How can I think? Love is a sure thing, not maybe._ He knew they had to talk about last night, they couldn't keep avoiding it.

Sango wrapped her towel around her for warmth. Miroku sat on the log and Sango leaned on him. He wrapped her arms around her.

"Sango…"

Sango shut her eyes. _He wants to talk about last night._ She could here it in his voice. _What do I say? What did come over me last night?_ She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Sango, last night…"  
"I don't know… what came over me."

"I just want you to know… that…" Miroku wasn't sure what to say. He was so confused. He didn't know what to feel for her. He liked her more than a friend, but was he..? _How do you know when your in love?_

"Miroku?" Sango could see, he was lost for words.  
"Sango about last night."  
"You weren't the perv."  
"I- What?"  
Sango sat up."I was all over you. I couldn't control myself. And it didn't help that you were all horny and couldn't control yourself either. Not that there is a day you can control yourself." She semi-muttered the last part.

Miroku looked at her. "Do you regret it?"  
"What?"

"Do you regret having sex with me."

"I-I " Sango thought back to that morning. _I loved that feeling of waking up and being so close to him. But maybe we are going to fast, maybe we're not, maybe-_

"I love you." Sango couldn't stop herself from saying it.

Miroku sat a little surprised. He wasn't expecting that, a yes, a no, maybe, anything but not an "I love you." He didn't know how to respond.

_He doesn't love me back._  
Sango stood up and grabbed their stuff. She looked at him and blankly said,  
"Come on, let go back to the hotel."

_Damn it, Kagome... Why do you have to make me want you so bad? _

Inuyasha looked at her. Knowing full well he was going to hate himself for what he was about to do.

He took Kagome by the shoulders and brought her beside him on the bed. He kissed her on the lips lightly and asked,  
"Kagome you know that you mean the world to me?"

Kagome smiled, "And you are my world."

"Then we can't do this. At least not tonight." He sighed. "I just don't want to do anything you'll regret later."

"I wouldn't regret it." Kagome seemed to be calming down. "Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Do you really love me?"

Inuyasha looked at her then hugged her. "I've loved you since the day I met you. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"Well, just because we won't do it tonight. That doesn't mean we still can't have some fun?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Kagome, who ever knew you were such a perv." He sat up "Ok, but we need to control ourselves."

She positioned her self above him.

"Kagome…"

"Don't worry, I'll sit on your stomach. Ok, lets play a game first, I'll have some fun with you then," She bent down and kissed him, "Then you can have some fun with me." She started making out furiously with him. "Oh, and you have to hold completely still."

She kissed his faced then made her way up to his ears. She petted then softly, she heard Inuyasha groan

Inuyasha was not only feeling Kagome pet his ears, he had a face full of her breast, he had to control every urge to kiss them, or even touch them.

Kagome started kissing his ears. Then nibbling on them softly

_God damn it, she's enjoying teasing me. Wait til it's my turn._

Sango got out of the car in the hotel parking lot.

"Sango, are you mad at me?" Miroku asked. Stepping out of the car.

The whole walk to the car and drive to the hotel had been silent. He wasn't sure whether to be grateful or worried.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"For not saying I l-lo-love you back."

"Well, I don't know." She walked over to him.

"I don't want to force you in to saying something you don't mean." She hugged him. She looked up and kissed him, "But I want to know- do you or do you not love me back?" She said looking up at him.

"I, I." Miroku wasn't sure how to answer. He look at her beautiful angelic face and decided to say what he felt. "I love you personality, I love your gorgeous face, and I love being with you." He took a second to think, "If I'm not in love with you, then I'm falling in love with you." He looked down at her, "I don't know if I am or aren't in love, but just know that my feelings for you are strong."

"You couldn't have said anything more perfect." Sango said and kissed him. "Let's go to our room now. I'm tired and I bet you have something planned for tomorrow." Sango said clinging to Miroku's arm as they made there way to their room.

"My turn." Inuyasha got up and let Kagome lie on the bed. She closed her eyes.

He kissed her fore head then made his way down to her lips. He continued down her neck. Kissing her chest he hesitated then kissed her breast.

Kagome shivered a bit but then relaxed, she knew he was going to tease her as cruelly as she teased him.

Then, he stopped. Kagome opened her eye's she saw Inuyasha staring out to the balcony doors. She saw it, a figure looming just outside the doors. She tensed up. _What could it be?_ crawled over to Inuyasha she hid behind him.  
"Who's that?" She whispered

Inuyasha turned his head to her and held his finger to his lips. Kagome nodded understanding it signaled to stay quiet.

Inuyasha got off the bed.

_This is… weird. I can't tell who, or what it is. I can't pick up a scent._

Inuyasha stood up and carefully made his way to the doors. He tried to pick up a scent but couldn't.

Kagome sat on the bed. She suddenly became aware she was still in a bikini. She saw the figure move a bit. She could only see a silhouette of it. It had, what seemed to have long hair. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. The figure seem to respond to this. It ran and Inuyasha followed suit. He threw open balcony doors and disappeared behind the curtains. Kagome waited for a few seconds. She watched the curtain flap around. Inuyasha came through them again.

"Damn it, he got away."

"Did you see who it was?"

"No." Inuyasha walked over and sat on the bed. "It was sort a weird. I couldn't pick up a scent."

Kagome stared at him. "If you didn't see him how do you know it was a guy?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Because it had to be a demon. There is no way a girl could move so fast."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Are you saying girl aren't capable of out shining Inuyasha?"

"No, no. I'm just saying it had to a demon." Inuyasha really didn't feel like arguing with Kagome.

"And it couldn't have been a _girl_ demon?"

"Forget it. He- It's gone." Inuyasha grabbed a pair of boxers and went in the bathroom.

Kagome went through her bag and got out her pajamas and changed. _Who could that have been._ Kagome put her bikini away and changed. She sat down on the bed and looked out the window. She shivered. Hugging her self she stood up and went to close the balcony doors. _What or who ever it was, I'm not letting them in to easy._ She felt hands on her shoulders. She spun around and look at the person.

"Don't be scared." Inuyasha whispered.

"I'm not, I'm just a little cold. That's all." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smiled. _Oh Kagome… She smells of fear._ Inuyasha hugged her.

" Don't worry, I promise you Kagome, as long as I live, I will always protect you."

Kagome looked up and smiled,

"Thank you."  
He kissed her and they both went to bed. Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha couldn't sleep though. He couldn't get it out of his head.  
_What if it comes while I'm sleeping, and I can't smell it._ He was determined to stay up and protect Kagome. He looked towards the balcony doors.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Old Ways

"Milord, how long will we remain in America?" Rin asked leaned back against a tree, picking the petals of a flower. "I do miss Japan."  
"Until I have what I am looking for. I have found it." Sesshomaru replied calmly. 

Rin's eye's widen. "You found it?"

"And something else of interest as well ."

"What?"

"Shh." Sesshomaru suddenly became still. "Rin, come here."

"Milord?"

"Do as your told, come here and stay behind me."  
Rin got up and ran to Sesshomaru. _Why is Lord Sesshomaru acting so peculiar?_

Suddenly she felt it. A presence, it was almost a strong as Sesshomaru's.  
Then there was a cloud of what seemed to be bugs. Sesshomaru stood protectively in front of Rin.

Then a person in an odd baboon suit appeared.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, how nice to see you. How long has it been."

Sesshomaru stood up straight.  
"Times have changed, you should know, Naraku."

Naraku chuckled "Yes, yes they have. But I shouldn't take the credit, at least not all of it."

"I was never in an alliance with you, I did what I did because I wished to."

Naraku took a step forward. "Of course, as you say, you were never in alliance with me. But it was what you did that helped me."

Rin stood there quietly. She had not seen Naraku in many years. Last time she saw him, is when she was a child, traveling with Sesshomaru in the Feudal Era.

Flash back

"Rin."

A twelve year old girl in a side ponytail stood up. She was holding a bunch of wild flowers.

"Yes milord?"

Sesshomaru was looking at the sky. He turned to Rin.  
"Are you happy, always traveling with me?"  
Rin giggled,  
"Yes, I want to be with you always."

Sesshomaru thought  
_Rin is very near becoming a woman. I don't understand, this need to keep her safe. _

"If we we're to travel to a different place, I far away place, would you be alright."

Rin smiled. "Yes milord. I will follow you where ever you go."

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha's forest.

She has no family, no friends and I have nothing to lose._ If Naraku is right… maybe altering time is for the better. That girl, the miko, Inuyasha is always with. She comes through a well, another world, another time away. _

A cloud of bugs appeared in front of him. Rin ran behind Sesshomaru, she didn't like bugs much. Sesshomaru placed his hand on his sword.

"Sesshomaru, have you made a decision?"

Sesshomaru took his hand off his sword. He looked at Rin and gave her a look to calm down. She nodded and began to braid the flowers she had just picked. "Yes, but before I inform you of what it is, what is it you want?"

"Very simple," Naraku said. "To alter time."

"And what do you mean by this?"  
"The ningen Inuyasha travels with, the oddly dressed one. She is not of this time."

"She comes and goes as she pleases through a well."

Naraku nodded. He looked to the forest. "If you could change time. what would you want?"

Sesshomaru stood still.

"I would not change what has happen. We play our part in this world, I would not want to defy the stars."

Naraku chuckled. "Then what would you wish to prevent?" Sesshomaru said nothing. Naraku looked over to the girl braiding the flowers. "Do you wish to protect her? To have your ningen live in a safer time?"

Sesshomaru tensed up, but remained silent.

Naraku grin beneath his mask.  
"If you ever wished to, there is away. But it would alter time. The well the miko comes through, it is uncertain why, but only she and Inuyasha can travel through it easily and with out consequence. That doesn't not mean anyone else can't." Naraku pause as for allowing Sesshomaru to talk. Seeing he was not going to speak he continued. "If a strong demon were to attempt to go through, if he truly wanted to, he could. The only problem is, it would unravel time."

Sesshomaru looked Naraku in the face, "What do you mean by unravel time?"

"What I mean is, what has happened will be changed. Kagome will never have discover the well. Inuyasha will never have met Kagome. Anything caused by that well will be undone and the only one's with any memory will be with those who went through the well."

Sesshomaru turned to Rin and told her to go and get herself food. Rin sadly stood and left. That was all she heard of the conversation. A few days later she and Lord Sesshomaru went through a well and ended up in this time.

Naraku looked at Rin. She felt his eyes on her and stood frozen, she was paralyzed with fear. _No wait, I can't move._ She tried to move but couldn't. She could hardly speak. She finally got out a whisper.  
"Lord… Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned around. He put his hands on her shoulders, her eyes where in fear. He looked at her, _She not breathing._

He turned around.  
"Take the spell off her _now._" He snarled.

Naraku laughed. "It seems you have developed a weakness. Very well."

Rin took a deep breath, and fell to her knees.

"What do you want." Sesshomaru snapped.

Naraku looked to the sky. "It seems you were right. You can't defy destiny. As it shows, Kagome is the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. She was always meant to be it true guardian and not Kikyo. And as fate would have Inuyasha has fallen in love with her in this time as well. No matter what is changed things that are meant to be, will be." He smiled, "As to what I want, I came to check up on an old friend." He turned his back to Sesshomaru.

"I am not your friend." Sesshomaru slashed at Naraku. He smirked as a wooden puppet fell to floor. "Back to old ways."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Training

Everyone had gotten up on time and was now ready. Sango and Kagome were on the bed and Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, very annoyed.

Sango had a hot pink mini skirt on, with a black tank top on. Her hair was pulled back in the usual high pony tail. Kagome was sitting next to her, and she was dressed in a similar fashion. She had a green skirt and a white tank top on. Her hair was being held up by an orange ribbon.

Inuyasha had his eye's closed and had one foot up against the wall. His silver hair was once again black and his ear where now on each side of his head. For the first time on the trip he was actually wearing a shirt. He was in dark blue bagging shorts, and was wearing a dark green shirt.

Finally Miroku came of the bathroom, Inuyasha took one look at him and started laughing. Kagome was trying her hardest not to laugh. Sango stood up and looked at him. He was wearing a monks clothing, Japanese Feudal Era.  
She saw he was holding what seemed to be a golden staff.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go."

Inuyasha slowing quiet down from laughing to a few chuckles. He had never seen Miroku in his monk outfit, and why was he wearing it now?

Kagome and Sango we're also confused as to why he was dressed in such a way but didn't ask. Kagome came to the conclusion that it had to do with where they were going.

Once everyone had grabbed a quick bite to eat the went in the car a started driving. Sango, who was sitting in the passenger seat, began to recognize where they where.

Her eye's got wider, she was certain where they where going and it would sort of explain Miroku's choice in clothing. And sure enough they soon saw a banner, which read:

FEUDAL JAPAN FESTIVEL

The street's were cleared and there were booths, displays and games.  
Miroku parked the car and went to the entrance of the carnival. He paid the ticket and got them. The best way to describe the place would be a cross of A Japan museum and a carnival. Everything was themed Feudal Japan, Miroku smiled.  
"Would anyone like to dress up too?"

Kagome was excited,  
"Me! Me!" She said raising her hand in the air.  
"I guess I'll give it a shot too." Sango said looking at her ecstatic friend.  
They looked at Inuyasha, he hadn't moved. Finally he grunted,  
"Fine, I'll dress up too."

Miroku headed over to the costume "shop" and they went looking for clothing. Sango drifted over to the demon slayers clothing. She looked through the outfits.

She finally picked a black with pink pads and trimmings. Kagome looked through the demon slayers clothing. She picked a white one with blue pads and changed into it. When she stepped out, she saw Sango looking in the mirror, please with how she looked.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
"How do I look?"

Inuyasha looked at her up and down. Miroku thought it would be great irony if she took a liking to demon slayers like Sango.  
"It, it doesn't seem to suit you." Miroku finally said.

Kagome looked in the mirror, he was right it didn't seem to be her. She went back to the changing room and got out of it. She placed it back with the rest of the demon slayer out fits and then saw something on the ground, hidden behind the racks of clothes. At first all she saw was a lump of red. She picked it up and held it up.

"Come on Inuyasha try it on." Kagome said pleading and hugging the red material in her hands.

"No."

"Please?"

Inuyasha looked down at her, wrong move. He got lost in those beautiful brown eyes.  
"All right." Inuyasha said grabbing the clothes away from her. She waited awhile, then Inuyasha came back out. She saw him and thought he looked great. Then her head seemed to hurt a bit. She recalled seeing him dressed like that before…

Inuyasha looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't mind his new appearance. Kagome loved Inuyasha in the feudal era clothes. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"You don't look half bad."  
Inuyasha looked over to her.  
"Now there is no way I'm leaving this store, dressed like this, unless your wearing something too."

"All right."

Kagome had finished looking through the peasants rack and didn't find anything of interest. The princess kimonos look to delicate and expensive.

"Hey, Kagome why don't you try a priestess costume?" Miroku asked.  
Kagome shrugged, _Well I might find something there._ Kagome looked through a rack and immediately came across an article of clothing. It wasn't anything special, red and white. She tried it on and loved the way she felt in it. The jewel on her bracelet glowed. Kagome's head hurt again she looked up and she couldn't believe what she saw. She was back in Japan at Higarashi shrine, her grandfather's house. She put one hand on her head and looked down. She closed her eyes and shook her head then looked up and found her self in the dressing room again. _Ok, Kagome maybe you went overboard with the coffee this morning._

She stepped out so every one could see her.  
"Kagome you look great." Sango said.  
"A priestess aye?" Inuyasha said smirking, walked over to her and kissed her.

"Now we have a complete set! A monk, priestess, a demon slayer and a hanyou." Miroku said. Kagome looked up and smiled, Inuyasha was however glaring at Miroku.

"Half-Demon?" Sango asked, not understanding.

Miroku could have hit himself on the head. _I forgot she doesn't know._  
"Um yeah, it's ahh," Miroku couldn't think of an excuse. _Holy crap, Inuyasha's gonna kill me if she finds out._

Kagome stepped in at this point.  
"It's a nick name." She said, not to fast as to cause suspicion. "Since he's always so mean and rash."

Sango smiled,  
"Serves him too. He's always losing his temper."

"I do not always lose my temper!" Inuyasha began.

"If you want to prove her wrong then be quiet." Kagome said.

Miroku marched them over to the counter, once the clerk check each clothes he tailed up the prices.

When Miroku got the receipt he saw something odd. He had expected Sango's to be the most expensive, but it was Inuyasha's was the priciest.  
_Robe of the Fire Rat_ Miroku muttered to himself.

They walked out of the store. For an hour or so they went around trying to win at the carnival games. Sadly it only ended with a very steamed Inuyasha.

"It was _rigged."_ Inuyasha complained as Kagome dragged him away from a booth.

She smiled,  
"Yes, Inuyasha, I know, I know. It's fun to play them but don't always expect to win." She sighed, she searched for Miroku and Sango. She spotted them, Sango was dragging him toward herself and Inuyasha.

"You, lecherous, womanizing…" Sango was pulling him by the ear.

"Sango if you let me explain-" Miroku tried to say.  
"Explain what? That you're a pervert?"  
"No, I was just being friendly…"  
"Too friendly, I would say." Sango said.

She arrived with Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango crossed her arms and stood next to Miroku. Inuyasha saw something that drew his attention. It was a big case with a sword inside. The little caption describe the sword transforming in to a giant weapon. And that it is related to two other sword, which their location is currently unknown.

"Tetsusagia…" Inuyasha whispered.

"Look!" Sango said pointing at a sign.

Now of course everyone split up at this point. Once agreeing what time they would meet back together they split. Sango was pulled into the demon slayer collection, Inuyasha wanted to swing around a sword and Kagome decided to try her hand at archery.

As they all left Miroku decided he would go to the gift shop and see what there was. Upon entering the gift shop he smiled at the clerk, and old lady with a patch over one eye. He looked around, there was all sorts of souvenirs, nick-knacks, pins and so on. Miroku looked over to the key chains. The was one that had a jewel at the end that looked remarkably like the one on Kagome's charm bracelet.

He examined the key chain.

"That's a Shikon No Tama."

"Shikon No what?" Miroku looked at the person who had spoken, she was wearing exactly what Kagome was wearing.

Kikyo smiled, "Shikon No Tama, The Jewel of the Four Souls."

"So now your talking to me?" Miroku said looking at the key chain some more. "It's just a piece of plastic." He said holding it up to the light.

Kikyo cleared her throat. "It is a replica of an ancient jewel, which is said to contain magical properties."

"But if it falls in to the wrong hands, bad news." Miroku said in a dry voice.

"So, you remember?" Kikyo said lifting up an eye brow.

"Yes, that class was so boring there was nothing to do but learn."

"That was the point. Priestesses and monks don't normally appear out of thin air."

"You still willing to die for a stupid prophecy?"

Kikyo looked at the ground then, took Miroku by the wrist, and led him to a balcony overlooking the combat training. She made sure no one was near, then she stood in front of Miroku.

"The Shikon No Tama must be kept purified, and though I have the power to, I am not the one to guard it." She looked Miroku square in the eye, "There is only one Shikon No Tama in existents, and the one who wears it is the guardian." Kikyo looked out past Sango struggling with hirikocs, beyond Inuyasha swinging a samurai thin sword, to Kagome with a bow and arrow in her hand. Her eyes filled with fury and hate for her. "And the one _I_ must protect with my life."

Sango finally was able to walk fine without collapsing under the weight of the hirikocs. She began to lift it off her back and above her head.

"Here, Here!" The instructor smiled and looked at Sango. "Sango got it over her head." He looked at Sango "Now try swinging it around and throwing it. Careful! Don't aim it at anyone."

Sango tried swinging it above her head and tossed it, it landed a few feet in front of her, but at least it didn't hit her. She went over, picked it up and repeated the same process.

Inuyasha was very bored. He blocked each of his opponents attack and and stabbed him. The sword wasn't real so the most that could happen is a bruise. _I want to fight with one of the big swords._ Inuyasha remembered the tetsusagia, _Could that piece of metal real become a huge sword once unsheathed?_

Kagome let go of the arrow. It went whizzing through the air until it hit very close to bull's eye. Kagome had got the hang of it very quickly, but had not gotten it in the center yet.

"Come on…" Kagome stuck out her tongue in concentration, "Hit the mark."  
She released it and it flew through the air. Kagome looked at the arrow, she blinked. She could of swore for a second the arrow had given off a small purple aura. The Shikon jewel shined.

"Hey! This young lass got a bulls eye!"

Kagome shook her head, it hurt a little. She open and closed her eye's. She saw an arrow with a bird's leg tied to it heading for a crow. The next thing she saw was a small purple jewel in the air, it had a crack down the middle. Suddenly it shattered. Kagome shook her head. She looked down at her jewel, it seemed fine, no cracks, not even a scratch.  
Then all of them, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kikyo heard a crash.

Miroku turned to Kikyo they both sensed a strong demon. Inuyasha lifted his head up.

"Sesshomaru."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Losing Love

Rin woke up underneath the shade of a giant tree. She looked around and wondered where Sesshomaru had gone to. She stood up and stretched. The one thing she liked about this time was that there wasn't that many demons. She looked around, she was in a nice area, she looked at the sun. _Must be close to noon._ She thought, as she began to walk.

Miroku and Kikyo ran to where the crash came from. Kikyo stopped when she saw him. Miroku ran up behind her, he stopped and held out his staff.  
"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku, he smirked.  
"Yes, you were the family that took in my little brother."  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Miroku yelled back.

"Nothing that concerns a human."

"Well maybe it concerns me! IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha tried to hit Sesshomaru, but he was too slow. In one lighting quick move, Sesshomaru got closer to the case.

"Dear little brother." Sesshomaru turned around and face the glass display. "Here is what I have sought."

Sango appeared,  
"Oh my god a demon- wait did it just call Inuyasha his little brother?"

Inuyasha snapped his to her direction,  
"Half brother!"

Sesshomaru paid no attention, with a flick of his wrist he broke the class case. Kagome was last to show up, she still had the bow in hand and arrows on her back. _It's that guy… Inuyasha's brother! Wait where's the girl?_

Rin came across an apple tree. She got a few rocks and knocked a couple of apples off. She sat crossed legged in the grass and ate the apples. She finished the apples and began to daydream.

"Did Sesshomaru-sama really leave you on your own?"

Rin snapped her head to where the voice came from. She saw Naraku and tried to stand up._ He has me under his spell again._

"He must not care about you very much." Naraku chuckled, " But then how could he? Your just a lowly ningen."

The glass shattered, and the tetsusagia was left on the display.  
"At last, I shall take possession of the scared sword."

Sango suddenly fainted. Kikyo slowly stepped backward, then ran into the shop.

"Sango!" Miroku ran to her, he coughed. He hadn't reached Sango and he fell too. Kikyo came back with a mask over her nose and mouth she watched the scene in silence.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha turned around to find two of his friends on the ground. He sniffed the air, "Poison." He snapped his head to Kagome.

"Kagome! Don't breathe in the poison!"

"So you want me to stop breathing?"

"No, just get away!" Inuyasha turn his head to Sesshomaru. He seemed to be speaking to himself.

"The lethal, legendary blade known to kill a hundred in one stroke…"

"Tetsusagia." Inuyasha said stepping next to Sesshomaru, cracking his knuckles.

"Do you remember?"

Inuyasha was confused, why was Sesshomaru asking him a question?

"What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru lift his hand and blew Inuyasha away with one hit.

Inuyasha went flying he crashed into the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stood there with a her sleeve covering her nose and mouth.

Sesshomaru hesitated, then placed his had on the handle of tetsusagia. Yellow sparks flew everywhere. He retreated his hand. _Damn, not again._

"We're not finished!"  
Sesshomaru looked up to Inuyasha, he was standing up with the girl behind him.  
Inuyasha charged toward him, Sesshomaru dodged with swift speed.  
Inuyasha stopped in front of the tetsusagia. _Damn he's too fast. Where'd he go?_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome was gasping for breath. Sesshomaru was holding her by the throat.

Inuyasha's heart stopped. Sesshomaru held one arm out and was holding Kagome. Kikyo stood there, it was her job to protect Kagome. She however did not so much bat an eye.

Kagome was scared, she was looking at Sesshomaru's eyes. In that moment in time she was the most frighten she had ever been. They showed anger and rage. His other hand he held out started glowing green.

Inuyasha's mouth and throat went dry,  
_"Don't worry, I promise you Kagome, as long as I live, I will always protect you."_  
Inuyasha was going to keep his promise. He looked around and grabbed the tetsusagia.  
"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha roared. He was about to unsheathe the sword when Sesshomaru turned around dropping Kagome. She hit the floor and was unconscious.

His eyes were blazing mad, he never had seen such fury in them. Wind started and whirled around, Inuyasha watch for the first time as his brother reveal his true form. No longer was the elegant Sesshomaru standing in front of him. No, now a huge white inuyokai stood before him.

Inuyasha unsheathe the tetsusagia. He held it out, Inuyasha was worried, the sword looked like a piece of junk. _This thing wouldn't cut butter… hot!_

Inuyasha looked over to Kagome. He held a fighting stance.  
"I promise." He turned to Sesshomaru. "I promise, I'll protect her with MY LIFE!"

Inuyasha felt the tetsusagia pulse, _What?_

Kikyo was angered. Inuyasha was going to sacirfice himself to keep Kagome safe. _I know he loves me… Kagome is just in the way._ She lifted her bow and arrow.

Sesshomaru hit the floor with his paw. Kagome's eye's fluttered open. She quickly sat up.

Inuyasha looked at the tetsusagia, it had transformed into a fang. He swung it around.

"Ha! This sword isn't a piece of crap after all."

Sesshomaru launched at him, Inuyasha jumped up and digging the tetsusagia into his arm. He cut off the arm. Sesshomaru hit the ground, blood oozing from his shoulder.

Inuyasha turn in triumph, he turned to Kagome. He saw an arrow fly through the air, hitting it's target, Kagome's heart. Inuyasha looked at the direction the arrow came from. He saw black hair whip around the corner. He ran to Kagome, he didn't want to believe want to what he just saw. He fell to Kagome's side. The arrow had hit the mark, Kagome was covered in blood, her breathing was shallow. Inuyasha whispered "This is going to hurt." He quickly pulled out the arrow. Kagome gasped, he felt her pain. Inuyasha held her, and stroked her hair "Kagome your going to be fine." Her blood stained his clothes, as he hugged her.

"Inu… Inuyasha." Kagome looked up at him. He had the most beautiful amber eyes, they shone with tears. Inuyasha stared back into her eyes. Kagome held her hand to his cheek, she lifted her head and kissed him.  
"Inuyasha… I love you." Kagome quivered, then her body went limp.

Sesshomaru had disappeared and Inuyasha sat there with tears in his eyes.  
"I love you too."

"How could he? Your just a lowly ningen." Naraku bent down next to Rin, "How could he love you?"

Rin's heart filled with hate for Naraku, she wanted him to leave her and Sesshomaru alone.

"You may wonder why I came." Naraku placed his hand under her chin. If Rin could move she would have shivered. With his thumb he cut across her cheek, making her bleed. He took out a vile and let a few drops of blood fall in. Naraku smiled.  
"That was all I needed." He put the vile away. "It's seems you are Sesshomaru's weakness. I would like to explore this," He paused, There was a glowing orb in the distance. Naraku disappeared, leaving Rin alone again. Her cheek stung, but she was alone. She got up quickly and ran, ran as fast as her legs allowed her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Prophecy Revealed

Kikyo sprinted to the gift shop, eye's shining with tears. She ran in and went to the back. Her head was pounding, she felt horribly weak. She used the wall for support. _What have I done?_ Kikyo was in shock. _I-I shot an arrow._ She was taking short choppy breaths, _I shot an arrow at a person._ Kikyo looked at her feet.  
"I shot Kagome."

"And that show's how much you love him."

Kikyo looked up. The back room was dark, she could see much.  
"Who's there?"

A figure stepped out of the darkness.

Kikyo looked at the figure. It was wearing a white baboon suit, and their was something weird about him. She tightened her grip on her bow but otherwise made no move.  
"Who are you?"

The figure chuckled.  
"You're in love with that hanyou."

Kikyo scoffed. "What does it matter he loves Kagome."

"What does she have you don't?" Naraku stepped out of the shadows.

Kikyo dropped her head. She had asked herself that question many times.

"Kikyo, I can help you."

"How?"

"I can get Kagome out of the picture." He whispered taking a few steps, "I can help Inuyasha realize his love for you."

Miroku woke up, his cheek was pressed against the cold ground. He got up on all fours. His body ached, using the golden staff he helped himself up. _What happened…_ He looked over to a body on the ground. _Sango_ He hurried to her and kneeled beside her.  
"Sango…" He shook her gently.

Sango woke up, someone was lightly rocking her. She suddenly became full aware she had a terrible headache. The hiricokstu laid beside her and Miroku was above her.

"…Sango…"

Sango sat up, her back pained her a little.

"Your all right." Miroku said in relief.  
"Where's the demon?" Sango said wincing from the pain in her knees as she stood up. Miroku helped her stand. She looked around and saw Inuyasha. Kagome was in his arms, he was shaking badly. Miroku saw him too, he got a sick feeling in his stomach, Kagome didn't look like she was breathing.

Sango was about to run over to Inuyasha but Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Sango looked at him then to her best friends motionless body. She didn't want to believe- that sad look in Mirokus eye's, it' it wasn't real. She shook her head, beads of water forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You shot that arrow at her out of hate for her and love for Inuyasha. "

"What do you want?" Kikyo said turning her back to Naraku.

She felt him closer to herself. "All I want," He put his arms around her waist, "All I want is the destruction of the Shikon No Tama."

Kikyo didn't know what to do. Any other stranger, that did this to her, hold her, she would of turned around and slapped him. But she felt a sort of comfort with him.

"It, it can't be destroyed." She said relaxing.  
Kikyo remembered a conversation she had had with Miroku while she was training.

"It looks very pretty." A twelve year old girl in priestess clothing said.

"It's looks like a purple marble." A boy around the same age said. "Shikon No Tama. Hey Kikyo, did you do the homework Kaede told us to do?"

"Yeah." Kikyo said not taking her eye's off the jewel.  
"What'd we have to do?"  
"We had to decipher the prophecy."  
"Can I see it."  
"Sure- Hey did you do it?"  
"Maybe."  
"Miroku! You can't keeping copying my work."  
"Come on this is the last time." Miroku pleaded.  
"That's what you said _last_ time."  
"Well?"  
"Fine." Kikyo had memorized it and slightly sang the prophecy.

"Time changes,  
Lives anew,  
Two born,  
Of appearance great match,"

Miroku quickly wrote it down. She continued.

"One the guardian,  
Other protector,  
To protect the guardian  
With her life,"

"Is that it?" Miroku said when she stopped singing.

"No, but the next part is roughly translated.

For lives to be as once were,  
The blood of a ningen,  
The heart of a yokai,  
And the tears of a hanyou,  
To be spilt on the Shikon No Tama."

Miroku wrote it down. It sounded like steps to do something, it didn't make sense.  
"Sounds like a recipe."

Kikyo frowned, she had worked hard translating the prophecy and wasn't pleased that Miroku was criticizing. She returned her gaze to the jewel.

"I wonder if I could play marbles with it."  
"Miroku! It's a scared jewel and you want it to play marbles with it?"  
"I wouldn't break it! Kaede would kill me."  
Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Do you ever pay attention in class."  
"Well I try but you don't let me."  
"What?"  
"Well, I much rather stare at you than listen to Kaede."  
"Perv. Well if you ever decide to pay attention, Kaede said the jewel is indestructible."

Miroku's hand twitched toward Kikyo's behind.  
"Try it and you're a dead monk."

"What if I told you there was a way to?" Naraku whispered. He let his lips brush against her ear. "All you had to do is make a wish."

Inuyasha held Kagome, she had not moved or spoken, she laid peacefully in his arms, he was shaking. His heart was filled with anger, rage but if anything sadness. He felt her pulse weaken, he saw her face go pale. _Kagome, god damn it! Don't leave me!_ The flow of blood from Kagome's wound began to slow down. Inuyasha hugged her, he held her hand. He looked down to see she was still wearing the charm bracelet her had given her. The there was some blood on the jewel. Inuyasha stopped shaking. There was some blood on the jewel. He tried to wipe it off. The jewel started to glow. Inuyasha was mildy shocked. The jewels glowed dimed and the blood was gone.

"Inu... Inuyash?"


	20. Chapter 20

Rin's cheek tingled as the wind hit her face, she didn't care. She wanted to put as much distance between her and Naraku as possible she ran until she got to an open meadow. She stopped abruptly when she saw a ghostly orb floating near the center of the meadow. She smiled in relief, _Sesshomaru._

The orb came to a rest in the center of the field. It hovered in midair, above a patch of flowers. It grew into a great inuyokai. It would have scared anyone, send anyone runing away, but Rin ran to it. She was worried, blood was gushing from his shoulder, and the arm was no where to be seen.

In it's pain the inuyokai was blinded and only saw a figure running towards him. He roared in an attempt to scare off the approaching form. That roar took up the last of his strength, and he collapsed on the bunch of flowers, their smell overwhelmed him, he had lost to much blood . The shape still came closer to him, in a last attempt he growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

In hearing his name called Lord Sesshomaru calmed down. He tried to identify the figure. Though it was only a hazy outline he knew who it was. He transformed out of the inuyokai form and stood in front of Rin, vision clearer.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, she was misty-eyed. She ran toward him and hugged him. She shed a tear, it ran down her left cheek.

Sesshomaru looked down to her and wiped the tear with his thumb. When he withdrew his thumb there was a red smudge on her cheek. He realized it was her blood. He felt foolish not to have smelled it before.

"Who did this to you?"

Rin shook her head. Letting go of him she started.  
"Sesshomaru-sama you need rest, I need to treat the woun-"

"Who did this to you." He said it firmly this time.

"Naraku."

Sesshomaru looked at the blood on his thumb. _What did he want. If he wished to kill her he could have done it there and then._ He looked back at Rin. She seemed to be fine except that she kept glancing at his shoulder. _What was his intension? What could Naraku be planning?_

"Inu…Inuyasha?"

Miroku had been stroking Sango's hair, holding back his own tears. Sango was sobbing on Miroku's shoulder, but her heart stopped when she heard that voice. Both of them looked to Inuyasha. Miroku saw Kagome's eyes flutter open. She looked fine, the blood returned to her face, and she was breathing. She moved out of Inuyasha's arms and sat in front of him. Inuyasha stayed still, his head down, arms hanging loosely to his sides, kneeling. Sango's eye's widen, Inuyasha's hair had become silver, his ears had turned into dog ears on top of his head. He had claws and fangs, and had a purple streak on each cheek.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was confused, Inuyasha was in his hanyou form, but his claws and fangs seemed larger, and two purple streaks had appeared on his cheeks.

He stood up, and looked down at her. He had an evil smirk on his face.  
"Hand over the sacred jewel." He growled.

"What?"

Kaede came up from behind Miroku and Sango.  
"Kaede," Miroku started, but she paid no attention.

"Pay no heed to Inuyasha child!" Kaede thought for a second and ran forward a bit. "Remove his necklace and give it to me!"

Kagome nodded and took a step toward Inuyasha, he snarled. She touched his cheek.  
His expression turned warm. Kagome smiled and slipped off the necklace with great ease. Inuyasha looked at it and smiled. He hugged her, and whispered "Get away from me."

He pushed her away. He felt his demon blood flow thick in him. He could smell the blood on his hand, the human blood on his shirt and Kagome's. He suddenly had a thirst for human blood. Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes began to turn red, and the evil smirk returned. Inuyasha sensed the Shikon No Tama, and all of the powere it would bring him.

"I hate havin to wait." Inuyasha barked.

"Kagome throw the necklace to me!"

Kagome tossed the necklace behind her to Kaede but remained standing in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha seemed not to care at all for the necklace.

He slashed at Kagome, she fell to her knees, barely avoiding Inuyasha's attack.

Sango watched as Inuyasha try to take a hack out Kagome. She turned to Miroku, but his eyes weren't on Inuyasha and Kagome. He staring at Kaede , who had her eyes closed and was chanting something in Japanese, the necklace that had always been around Inuyasha's neck, was now in her hands glowing. Suddenly the beads shot off everywhere and encircled themselves around Inuyasha's neck. Kaede opened her eyes and looked up.

"Quickly child: the word of subjugation!"

Sango turned to her, "Subjugation?"  
Miroku looked at Kaede, "What word?"

"It does not matter. Her word has the power to hold his spirit!"

Kagome thought quickly, _Halt, Stop-_

"**Sit** Boy!"

With out warning Inuyasha hit the ground, his face smacked into the hard concrete. Kagome yelped not expecting him to be yanked to the ground. She pulled him into her lap and hugged him. His claws and fangs shrunk a bit and the purple vanished from his cheeks. But he didn't not return to human form. His hair was still silver, and ears still on top of his head.

Kagome sat there with Inuyasha unconscious in her lap. Sango sighed and then gave Miroku a look that said "Start explaining."

Kaede was however more worrisome. This scene, the fight and Inuyasha's transformation had attracted quite a crowd. _The press and police will be here soon._

She turn around and ran toward Kagome. She kneeled beside her.  
"Child you have the power to control him now, "sit" is all ye have to say." Kaede pointed to the jewel. "The Shikon No Tama is ye responsibility. Do not let anyone hold or take it from ye. Far worse will happen if demons get a hold of it. Inuyasha is now no longer hidden. He will always show his true form. Now on the night of the new moon he will become human as nature intended it."

Kagome's head was spinning, it was too much information, she couldn't take all of it in.

Kaede stood up and went to pick up the sword, she handed it to Kagome.  
"This is rightfully Inuyasha's." She turned to Miroku.

"All of you must leave."

"We'll go straight for the hotel-"

Kaede shook her head. "You must leave for Tokyo, to Higarashi shrine."

"Tokyo!?" Sango yelled.

"Get Inuyasha and Kagome there. Are four of ye are to be there." Kaede looked at the crowed of growing spectators, "It has begun."

Miroku's eyes widen. Who knew that his best friends where entwined with the prophecy that all those years of his life had been training, preparing for.

"Tokyo? As in Japan Tokyo!?"

"A wish?" Kikyo asked.

"If a the wish was malicious and dark the jewel would become tainted. Put if a wish, kind hearted, good indented wish was made, it would purify and cease to exists." Naraku patiently explained.

"Could I wish for… Could I wish for Inuyasha to love me?"

"You could wish for him to love you. You could make him full demon, or you can make him human."

"Human…?"

"Kagome is more malicious than she has led everyone to believe." Naraku whispered in her ear.

"How?"

"She was using the jewel, unknowing, to make Inuyasha fall in love with her. Now she is full aware of what she is doing."

Kikyo gasped. A smirk tugged at Naraku's lips.

"Because Inuyasha is a half demon the jewel has control over him. If he was human the jewel would have no effect on him."

Kikyo nodded her head. Naraku allowed himself to smile. He had gained her trust so quickly.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: not new chap

I do not own Inuyasha, I never have and never will. I know it's sad. 

Well that was my first fan fic. How'd you like it? Now I know it wasn't a great ending but that was it. I'll be righting a sequel soon. I'm up for suggestions. I know what I want to happen in Tokyo, but I wouldn't mind ideas. Well arigato and I hope you guys will read the sequel whenever I finish the first chap. (but not until I get a descent number of review!)

Yulie1022  
:P


End file.
